Once in a miracle
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been on adoption lists for a year when Kurt faints in their bathroom and they realise that having a child may be more possible than they initially thought. This is an M-Preg story. Also will be child raising later on in the story.
1. Finding Out

"Kurt," Blaine rubbed circles on the back on the taller man who was leaning over the toilet. "Go and see a doctor. You have food poisoning."

"For a week," Kurt looked up. "I've never felt this nauseous before Blaine."

"And that is why you should see a doctor babe," Blaine pushed the hair out of the taller man's face. "I'm going to book you an appointment, okay."

"I'll do it." Kurt groaned as he let out the rest of the contents of his breakfast.

The taller man tried to stand up afterwards and felt lightheaded before fainting in Blaine's arms. He woke up in a hospital bed with Blaine nervously sitting next to him.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled. "What happened?"

"You're pregnant." The twenty eight year old looked at Kurt.

"Oh my – what?" Kurt's eyes widened. "What?"

A woman in her forties walked into the room. "You have a uterus and ovaries."

"I'm a man," Kurt looked at her. "I have all the male parts. Tell her Blaine."

"I'm not saying that you aren't a man," The woman rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is that you were born with a uterus and ovaries which means that there was a one in a miracle chance that you would one day fall pregnant."

"If you have a uterus and ovaries, wouldn't you get your period or something?" Blaine asked, now confused.

"Not in Kurt's situation," The woman looked at the shorter man, before taking off her glasses. "You have two choices here."

"We want to go through with it," Kurt said as Blaine nodded. "We have been on adoption lists for a year now, and this is better."

"Okay," The woman wrote Kurt a prescription for anti-nausea tablets. "This will help with the vomiting. I am going to want to closely monitor this pregnancy because there is a good chance for problems."

"What kinds of problems?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Nothing serious if we closely monitor it Mr Hummel-Anderson." The woman re-assured Blaine.

They were given an appointment for their first sonogram and Kurt was warned to keep stress down and to come straight back if he notices anything abnormal. This was it – after a year of waiting, they were going to get a chance to be fathers to a child that is genetically both of theirs.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Yes, I know you're sick of me writing pregnancy stories, but I have wanted to do this for ages.**


	2. Rachel finding out

Kurt had been started on a prenatal vitamins and his nausea was beginning to be under control. It was his twenty ninth birthday and he was at work, keeping himself busy when Rachel came to pick him up for lunch.

"Hey," Rachel put a card on the table. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Rach," Kurt smiled. "I'll be a second."

"How are the adoption agencies going?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to Kurt who was focussing on the sewing machine.

"Fine," Kurt responded not even looking at her. "I mean, we stopped them."

Kurt realised what he said and would have loved to rewind time about a minute.

"You what?" Rachel turned off the switch of the sewing machine. "You can't just give up Kurt."

"Wow, I have really missed your insanity." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Kurt!" Rachel spat the dummy. "Why did you give up?"

"I didn't give up," Kurt rolled his eyes. "We have something in the works, okay. We don't need the agencies anymore."

"You found a surrogate." Rachel beamed.

"Not exactly." Kurt responded as Rachel's eyes drifted towards Kurt's desk. She got up and after noticing what they were, was even more confused.

"These were the ones I took with Natalie," Rachel pondered. "Why do you have prenatal vitamins? Are you pregnant?"

"I'm a guy Rachel." Kurt tried to divert the topic.

"You are pregnant!" Rachel gasped.

"Okay, I am," Kurt got up. "Not one word of this to Finn or my parents okay?"

Kurt picked up his bag and went to lunch with Rachel. He had noticed that lately, his appetite was really starting to pick up. He got home that night to a Blaine who didn't look too impressed.

"Your parents know," Blaine looked at Kurt. "I thought we weren't telling anyone until 12 weeks so that we were sure everything was okay."

"It wasn't me," Kurt put his bag down. "Rachel Barbra Berry, that's who! I told her not to say anything because she saw the prenatal vitamins and she can't keep her mouth shut for five minutes. I'm so sorry Blaine."

By this point Kurt was tearing and Blaine had to hush him. "Shh, babe, I'm not angry."

"Stupid baby hormones," Kurt began tearing up. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine smiled, before putting is hand on Kurt's flat stomach. "And you too little one."

"You're a dork you know." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want the baby to feel left out." Blaine argued as Kurt kissed him.

"Baby books?" Kurt looked at the five or six books sitting on the dining table.

"I want to be prepared for anything," Blaine confessed. "My dad wasn't a good one, and I want to make sure that I am good dad for this baby."

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt bit his lip. "You are going to be an amazing father. There is no one kinder or more compassionate and I am more than confident that this kid will love you as much as I do."

"You are going to be an amazing dad as well." Blaine smiled, before the oven broke the kiss.

"What are you making?" Kurt asked.

"Birthday cookies for the birthday boy," Blaine laughed. "Duh."

"They smell amazing," Kurt said as Blaine handed him one and Kurt devoured it. "Our baby loves them."

"Good," Blaine smiled. "They're papa's cookies. They have to love them."

"You already decided what they're going to call us?" Kurt asked with his mouth full.

"You'll be daddy, I'll be Papa." Blaine smiled.

"I know another birthday tradition that we can enjoy." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Lead the way." Blaine said, finishing the last cookie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I may have accidentally mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the alerts and for the reviews. Okay, so I also want to know if you think Klaine should have one baby now (and then probably another later on in the story) or twins now and no more later.**


	3. 12 week ultrasound

"Why am I so nervous?" Kurt whispered to the shorter man in waiting room for their first ultrasound.

"We are about to see our child for the first time." Blaine smiled.

"Hummel-Anderson," The doctor called and led them into her office, offering them a seat and shutting the door. "How are we today?"

"Were good." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Any more morning sickness?" She asked.

"The tablets really helped." Kurt responded, folding his right leg over his left leg.

"That's good," The doctor said taking some notes. "I'm going to start by weighing you, Kurt."

"Now is when I want to go home." Kurt mumbled to Blaine.

Kurt stood on the scale as the doctor took some numbers down before getting out a tape measure and measuring around Kurt's stomach.

"I'd say you are about 12 weeks," The doctor said smiling at Kurt before telling him to lie on the bed and lift his shirt up. "Ready to see your baby?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Kurt turned his head and smiled at Blaine before a loud heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow," Blaine jumped up and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I can't believe it."

"This thing the size of a peanut is your baby," The doctor pointed to the small shape as Kurt felt tears in his eyes. "Everything looks healthy, and by looks of things, you are 12 weeks and 2 days which brings the due date to December 19."

"A Christmas baby." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I'll leave you two a minute." The doctor said as she went to collect a couple of photos for Kurt and Blaine to take home.

"He looks like you." Blaine was holding Kurt's hand still looking at the screen.

"He?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"There are like no girls in my family," Blaine laughed. "It's genetic."

"Says the one who isn't carrying around our daughter." Kurt laughed.

"Well whatever it is, I don't care as long as it is healthy." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I agree," Kurt responded. "Now I can get started on the nursery."

"It's June, the baby isn't due until December." Blaine helped the taller man off the bed.

"I have a whole room to organise and paint." Kurt said wiping off the gel.

That night Kurt and Blaine had gone over to Rachel and Finn's house for Natalie's third birthday. The small girl, who looked like a shorter version of Rachel, came over to the men and almost bulldozed Kurt into a hug.

"Uncle Kurt!" The girl beamed as Kurt lifted her up.

"Hi Natalie." Blaine looked at the three year old who just laughed at him.

"I love you too Uncle Blaine." She said hugging him.

They walked into the dining room where Rachel was sitting with Finn, Burt and Carole who had come down to see their boys and to be there for Natalie's birthday.

"How's everything going?" Carole asked the two men.

"Good, we had our ultrasound today." Kurt responded, finding the picture in his wallet.

"It looks like you, Kurt." Carole and Rachel both commented.

"I said that before." Blaine responded, sitting down.

"You also said it was going to be a boy." Kurt deadpanned Blaine.

"Can't mess with genetics Kurt." Blaine beamed.

"Can't mess with your hormonal husband either Blaine," Kurt responded sitting next to Rachel. "You know we have a couch."

"You wouldn't do that." Blaine joked.

"Don't test me then." Kurt laughed.

"Sleeping on the couch is not fun dude." Finn grimaced remembering the time he tried to cross a pregnant, hormonal Rachel.

"Are you going to find out the gender at your next appointment?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Kurt quickly said as Blaine said _No._

"You don't want to know the gender?" Kurt asked. "How will we know what colour to paint the baby's room and names? You know I hate yellow Blaine."

"Whatever you want," Blaine smiled at his husband. "You're the one doing all the carrying right now."

"Thank you babe." Kurt responded helping Rachel with the salad.

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee or anything else in any way, shape or form.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. Okay, so I decided that it would only be one now and another one later on in the story but I want to know if you think it should be a boy or a girl. They will have one of each eventually, but should it be the boy first or the girl.**


	4. Dinner at the Andersons

Blaine's parents had invited them (well Blaine anyway), as well as Cooper, his wife and two sons to a dinner at their house for Independence Day. Kurt, now 16 weeks, was staring to not only feel the weight of a pregnancy, but the exhaustion that came with it. He was still able to get away with most of his clothing, but his protruding baby belly was starting to become noticeable.

"I do not have a good feeling about this," Blaine said nervously as they pulled up at the huge Anderson house. "You don't need the extra stress and-"

"Look at me," Kurt directed Blaine's head towards his. "I am perfectly fine honey."

"Blainers!" Cooper pulled the shorter man into a hug, followed by Kurt. "How's the – you know?"

"Okay." Kurt responded. Cooper had found out when Blaine posted the ultrasound photo on his _Facebook _page and he seemed much more supportive of it than Blaine thought initially.

They were led into the dining room, where Blaine's mother greeted them both and his father, displeased that Kurt was there, still shook his hand.

"Hi." Both of Cooper's sons said in unison, still focussing on their video games.

"Hey boys." Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing him and Cooper were exactly the same when guests came over.

Everyone was seated to their meal, and most of it was silently pleasant. Until Jack Anderson asked Blaine how New York was.

"It's okay," Blaine answered shortly before looking towards his husband. "Actually we kind of have some news. We're having a baby."

"A baby?" Julia Anderson looked at two boys. "As in adoption or surrogacy?"

"Not exactly," Blaine responded. "Kurt is pregnant."

"So he has the body parts to match that ridiculous voice?" Jack sniggered, and Blaine caught a brief moment of laughter escape from Cooper.

"Excuse me," Kurt said quietly. "I need to use the bathroom."

Kurt left the dining room, and Blaine saw him holding back tears. Normally Kurt wouldn't bat an eye at a comment like that, but his baby hormones meant he was crying, a lot.

"You are a horrible person," Blaine spat. "That is my husband that you continuously poke fun at. No, he is my husband who is carrying our child, dad."

"Kurt is actually a good person dad," Cooper said quietly. "You should give him a chance."

"Kurt is having our baby," Blaine continued. "In a perfect world, we would love for you to have a chance to know your grandchild, but you know what, if you can't accept him, then it's your own too bad luck dad. Now, I am going to check on my husband to see if he okay."

Blaine stormed out of the room, and knocked on the bathroom door to hear quiet sobbing.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "It's just me, Blaine."

The door opened and Blaine sat down on the floor next a sobbing Kurt, rubbing his back and just letting Kurt cry on his shoulder.

"B-blaine," Kurt sobbed, crying heavily. "Is it true? Am I ridiculous?"

"No, my dad is just a jerk." Blaine said quietly, trying to slow down Kurt's heavy breathing.

Kurt's breathing got more rapid and Blaine was starting to worry. He didn't know if this would be good for the baby.

"I feel dizzy and lightheaded." Kurt said.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance, Kurt?" Blaine commented as Kurt collapsed into his arms.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Blaine recognised the voice as his mums.

"Can you call an ambulance?" Blaine asked nervously, as his mum raced off to the kitchen.

Blaine went to the hospital with Kurt, and Cooper said he would drive their car back to the Hummel-Hudson's and tell Burt and Carole where Kurt was. By the time Burt and Carole got there, Kurt was awake and slightly embarrassed.

"This isn't your fault," Blaine repeated, rubbing Kurt's hand. "We know what my dad is like, and I should have just made you stay at your parents."

"What is that bastard do?" Burt walked into the room, angry. "I am going to go over there right now."

"Don't dad." Kurt's eyes widened.

"I told him that if he can't accept this that it's too bad for him." Blaine said as Burt just nodded.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson," The nurse walked into the room. "We just want to do a quick ultrasound if that is okay."

"Fine." Kurt said as Blaine helped him off the bed, and told Burt and Carole to wait for them there.

"You feel better Mr Hummel-Anderson?" The nurse asked, setting up the machine.

"Much, thank you," Kurt smiled. "And call me Kurt."

"Okay Kurt," The woman said as he squirted the gel on his stomach and waved the wand around. "Everything seems to be healthy. Would you like to know the gender?"

"You can tell us?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I want to wait," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "As long as he or she is healthy, I am over the moon."

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "We are going to adore this baby either way."

"I couldn't agree more," Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "But the nursery?"

"I picked out a nice yellow Blaine," Kurt smiled. "I found it a couple of days ago."

Blaine didn't say anything until they were walking back to the room where Burt and Carole were waiting. Both me were kind of happy waiting until the birth to find out the gender. It was much more of a surprise that way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I know what the gender will be now, but I would also love to hear what you think good boys and girls names are.**


	5. I'll still love you

Blaine looked over to his alarm and saw it was just passed seven. He got himself out of bed slowly, still not completely awake, and tried to open the bathroom door, which had been locked.

"Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily. "Why have you locked the door?"

"I'm going to have nothing to wear today," Kurt came out, throwing all his clothes on the bed. "I am too fat for everything I own."

"Pregnant, not fat." Blaine yawned, not knowing if he could use the bathroom, which was becoming more of an emergency situation.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation," Kurt looked at the shorter man. "I am going to have to go to work naked because I am too fat for all my clothes. I have nothing."

"Maybe we can call Finn and see if he has a shirt you can borrow until we got maternity shopping." Blaine offered, trying not to think of his bladder.

"That won't work," Kurt whined. "Have you seen Finn's clothing?"

By this point, Kurt was throwing everything out of his wardrobe in a rage, and Blaine's bladder was also starting to rage.

"I need to quickly use the bathroom, but I'll help you find something in a minute." Blaine said as Kurt just nodded, and the shorter man quickly shut the bathroom door.

Blaine came back out, and Kurt was still throwing his clothes everywhere. They went through almost every item of his clothing (which was a lot) until they found something that just fit Kurt.

"Were going maternity shopping after work today." Blaine looked at taller man who just moped and agreed.

Blaine met Kurt at his office that evening, and after dinner, they went to a department store and tried to find some clothes that Kurt could wear. After two hours of Kurt sticking his nose up at everything they found something that would do. They got back to the house and 23 week pregnant Kurt Hummel was eating cookies.

"I am too fat for everything." Kurt said, still eating.

"No you're not," Blaine answered.

"I can't fit in regular men's clothes." Kurt looked at the shorter man.

"Because you're pregnant, not fat." Blaine argued.

"There is no difference anyway." Kurt said, taking out his work. Blaine walked over to the piano and started playing the opening to a song that Kurt knew. He just shook his head as Blaine started singing.

_Live in my house,__  
__I'll be your shelter,__  
__Just pay me back__  
__With one thousand kisses__  
__Be my lover__  
__and I'll cover you_

Blaine was looking at the taller man, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

_Open your door,__  
__I'll be your tenant__  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you__  
_  
Kurt started singing quietly with Blaine, still trying to focus on his work.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__Be my life_

Blaine left the piano and came up to Kurt, spinning the taller man into him.

_Just slip me on,__  
__I'll be your blanket__  
__Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_

Kurt was laughing and singing at this point

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle__  
_  
Blaine smiled, still singing.

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat__  
_  
By this point, they were slow dancing around the living room, and singing.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__All my life__  
_  
_I've longed to discover__  
__Something as true as this is__  
_  
Blaine couldn't help but see the smile on Kurt's face at this moment, as they danced around the living room.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__When you're worn out and__tired,_

_When your heart has expired__  
__If you're cold and you're lonely__  
__You've got one nickel only__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you___

_Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you,__  
__Yeah,__  
__Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you..._

They stopping singing, and sunk into a kiss. When they released, Kurt was still laughing a bit, and had put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You know your voice is one of my favourite things about you, right?" Kurt whispered quietly.

"And you know that it doesn't matter how big you get or what you look like, I will still love you as much as I always have." Blaine responded, smiling.

"Even if I suddenly wake up looking like _Voldemort_?" Kurt joked.

"Especially then." Blaine laughed.

"Blaine," Kurt quickly put his hand on his stomach. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," Blaine said, as he put his hand on Kurt's stomach to feel the baby kicking. "That is amazing."

"Either the baby likes _Rent_ or _Harry Potter_." Blaine laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any songs from Rent, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I would still love to hear your ideas for what boys and girls names you like for the baby. Oh, and if Klaine don't get to sing 'I'll cover you' at least once on Glee, heads will roll.**


	6. Names

Kurt was now heading into his final trimester, and the doctors had warned him of the biggest and most concerning complication right now – pre-mature labour. The baby was now sitting much lower than the doctors would have liked, which only made them further worry. This meant that Kurt and Blaine would have to start preparing from now. Kurt had finished the nursery, and now they had one task left – choosing a name. Kurt was out with Rachel, looking for an outfit for baby to wear home from the hospital.

"We have been trying to find a name all week?" Kurt grumbled. "It has been hopeless. _Three baby books _Rachel. Three, and not one name."

"Why not a broadway character?" Rachel asked. "Like your name."

"No," Kurt responded. "I don't think so. It's so difficult."

"We had the same problem with Natalie." Rachel offered.

Blaine had come home from work that day to see Kurt with all three baby books.

"I hate this," Kurt grumbled, shutting the third baby book. "Our child will never have a name."

"Okay," Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "Why don't I take a look and we'll try and find a name."

"There are none." Kurt whined.

"How about Jacob," Blaine offered, flipping through the book. "For a boy."

"I guess it's okay," Kurt mumbled. "But it reminds me of that weirdo who tried to hit on Rachel in high school."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "I'll put it on the maybe list. How about Addison, if it's a girl?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I guess maybe."

"Okay," Blaine wrote it down. "Adrian?"

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"Chloe?" Blaine offered.

"Reminds me of the Kardashians." Kurt dismissed the name.

"India?" Blaine said flipping through. "I don't mind that one."

"It can go on maybe," Kurt suggested, picking up another book. "How about Sophie?"

"Sophie," Blaine smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Kurt pondered, writing it down. "Laila?"

"Pretty." Blaine nodded.

"Audrey?" Blaine said before retracting it. "It kind of sounds like an 80 year old."

"I agree," Kurt commented. "I like Sophie and Laila though."

"How about Elizabeth," Blaine shut the book as Kurt froze. "For a middle name of course."

"Sophie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Kurt smiled, as Blaine nodded. "We have a name if it's a girl."

"And if it's a boy?" Blaine asked.

"Were still screwed," Kurt huffed, opening to book again. "Jasper?"

"I didn't know we were naming our kids after twilight characters." Blaine shook his head.

"Fine then," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Timothy."

"I don't mind that." Blaine smiled.

"Max?" Kurt offered as Blaine shook his head.

"Aiden?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe," Blaine nodded. "Ethan?"

"I don't mind that," Kurt agreed. "But I also like Timothy and Aiden."

"Okay," Blaine pondered. "Aiden Timothy Hummel-Anderson."

"I like that," Kurt smiled, closing the book. "We have names now."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Twilight, any of the Kardashians or anything else I may have mentioned here.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, especially to **_Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow_, _im_uma_**and**_Manyadream_**for the wonderful names that you suggested. **


	7. Baby Shower

Kurt was 32 weeks and his back and body was starting to feel the exhaustion and pain that comes around a baby. Rachel had organised a small, surprise, baby shower with some of the ex-glee club members who could make it down. Blaine's job was to get Kurt there without him knowing why – and it was proving to be a more difficult task than he initially thought.

"If we stay here and watch a movie, I know something else we can do as well." Kurt pouted, trying to persuade Blaine into staying home.

"As tempting as that does sound," Blaine grabbed the taller man's hand. "We promised Rachel we'd be there, and I wouldn't feel good letting her down."

"We can see Rachel any day of the week. I'll call her and say we'll do dinner before Mercedes show tomorrow night." Kurt was trying to be as sexy as he could.

"I'm sorry babe," Blaine helped Kurt up. "It will be fun, I promise."

Kurt was giving Blaine the silent treatment, and when they pulled up outside the Hudson's, Kurt's eyes were directly as Blaine who was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked.

"A friend from work." Blaine said too quickly for Kurt's liking.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kurt asked seriously as Blaine dead panned him. "Because I'm fat and ugly and whiny. I get it if you are."

"Why – why would you think that?" Blaine asked, putting down the phone. "You are beautiful Kurt and I am grateful every day for you. Why would you ever think that?"

"Because you've done it before." Kurt said quietly, and Blaine felt stung.

"That was a mistake," Blaine took his hand. "You – you know that I wasn't in a good place, and that I would never _ever _do anything to lose you again."

"You promise?" Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"I promise." Blaine kissed the taller man.

"Who were you texting then?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel." Blaine said truthfully.

"Rachel? Were just outside her house Blaine." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Just come in, okay." Blaine smiled as Kurt took his hand.

They knocked on the door, and Kurt was shocked to see so many of the New Direction girls and boys sitting around their living room.

"You were parked out there for a good half an hour," Santana commented. "Did you have a quickie before you came in here?"

"No we didn't." Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"Sure thing." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Why are you all here?" Kurt quickly changed the topic.

"For a long overdue catch up before everyone goes their separate ways again," Rachel smiled. "And for a small baby shower."

Kurt's eyes suddenly drifted to the presents sitting on the tables.

"You didn't have to do this guys." Kurt said, sitting down.

"Sure we did," Santana responded. "The Hobbit wouldn't shut her mouth about it."

"I really recon it's a boy." Sam commented from next to Mercedes.

"Me too." Most of the new directions said unison.

That afternoon everyone started realising how much they actually missed the new directions, and while it was just an extra-curricular activity, they all actually felt like a large family getting together. After the boys got home, being spoiled by gifts, Kurt smiled at Blaine as he collapsed onto the bed.

"You know," Kurt looked at the shorter man. "We still have time for what I wanted to do before."

"Really?" Blaine piped up. "Your not too – um, tired."

"Not for that." Kurt grinned.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, at all.**

**A/N: Thank you again for the alerts and reviews. I appreciate them all so much. Almost baby tme, woo. I am planning it for not the next chapter, but the one after, which should be fun.**


	8. The birth

**Warning: There will be a birth in this chapter. Yes, I am aware that men cannot give birth if they do not have the right part for the baby to come out of - but for the purpose of this story, bare with me.**

**Also, I am not a doctor, so if I got something wrong I am sorry.**

Thanksgiving had come, and the entire Hummel-Hudson family, plus Rachel's fathers had been seated around the table at Finn and Rachel's place. Kurt was now 36 weeks and the doctors were confident this baby was coming any day now. They had been in for false labour once, and the baby was getting ready to be born. While they were enjoying their meal, they wall went around the table and said what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for Finn, Natalie, Broadway and my entire family sitting in this room." Rachel said proudly, putting her arm around the small girl who just said she was thankful for chocolate and everyone realised that she really was related to Finn.

"I'm thankful for Rachel, Natalie, Food and Family." Finn said without question, eating his dinner.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked the shorter man.

"I'm thankful for," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt, our unborn child, and you guys, all of you. I am not even related to anyone on this table, but you care about me just as much. And I know that you Burt and Carole, will be great grandparents to this baby and Finn and Rachel will be the best aunt and uncle ever."

"You bet." Rachel laughed.

"You know your family, Blaine." Burt and Carole said at the same time.

"I'm thankful for," Kurt was next, and trying to concentrate on anything but the blinding pain in his stomach. "Bla-blaine."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Fine," Kurt tried to shake it off. "The baby just wants to tell us what they are thankful for I think. Where was I? Blaine, baby and the best family a guy could ask for. Ah."

Kurt was holding onto his stomach, and Blaine was trying to talk him through it. What they taught them in that birthing class the boys went to a couple of weeks before. Blaine had moved Kurt onto the couch, and was sitting there with him.

"I think this is the real thing." Kurt grumbled.

"They are still really spaced out honey," Blaine said sympathetically. "Until they come much closer or your water breaks we have to stay here."

Kurt managed to finish the rest of his dinner and the contractions started getting a lot closer. By about eight, after dessert, Kurt was in too much pain to handle, and Blaine noticed they were 5 minutes apart and getting closer.

"The baby bag." Kurt mumbled.

"Okay," Rachel said quickly. "I'll drive Kurt and you go home and get the bag."

Rachel helped settle the taller man into his room after being confirmed that Kurt was three centimetres. Blaine arrived about ten minutes later, and Rachel got up.

"I'll leave you two," She smiled. "Good luck and call when he or she is born."

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt threw his head on the pillow, looking at Blaine. "Ready to be a dad?"

"Not really," Blaine answered truthfully. "How about you?"

"Terrified." Kurt confessed.

Kurt and Blaine both managed to get some sleep until about three in the morning when the contractions started getting much more painful. Blaine had smartly found his glasses at home before coming so he wouldn't have the first time he saw his child, a blurry mess.

"Blaine," Kurt tapped him. "I want to pee, can you help me up."

"Hold on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and helped him off the bed in one swift move. At that moment, Kurt went pale and a gush of waters soaked him and the gown.

"My water just broke." Kurt said nervously, as Blaine helped him to the bathroom while he was still leaking some of the waters.

The doctor came in and said that Kurt was now five centimetres and if he wanted the epidural, it was now or never.

"I think were okay." Kurt gritted through another, much more painful contraction.

"Okay." The doctor said, as they walked out of the room.

Five hours later, Kurt was whining through pain and Blaine was feeling more guilty than ever. He was still five centimetres and the doctor said it wasn't moving fast enough and the baby was starting to show signs of stress, so Kurt was put on a Pitocin drip to speed things up. An hour and a half later, just after nine thirty that morning, he had dilated five more centimetres and was ready to push.

"Ten centimetres," The doctor confirmed. "You ready boys?"

"Yes." Kurt whimpered as Blaine nodded.

"You push only when I tell you too, Kurt." The doctor said very clearly.

"Okay." Kurt responded.

Two rounds later, and no one was getting anywhere. If Blaine was feeling guilty before, he was wrong.

"I can't do this." Kurt threw his head on the pillow, now crying.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Blaine grabbed his hand. "You can do anything in this world. In a few minutes, we will hold a baby in our arms and I will be more proud of you than I ever have. Remember baby, _Courage._"

Kurt nodded and pushed again, this time the baby's head was crowing.

"It burns." Kurt cried as the doctor told him it was normal and would go away in couple of minutes.

Kurt started pushing again, and silently grabbed Blaine's hand, trying not to break his focus. In two pushes the head was out, and two more after that, a loud scream filled the room.

"I am so proud of you." Blaine kissed the exhausted taller man.

"Would you like to cut your sons umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"Son?" Blaine asked going to the nurse, as tears filled Kurt's eyes. "We have a boy? Kurt it's definitely a boy!"

Blaine cut the cord and went back over to Kurt. Both men didn't even have to look at the small boy to know he was perfect.

"Here," The nurse placed him in Kurt's arms. "Be careful of the head."

Kurt just nodded and tears began falling from his eyes. The small boy looked up to him and stopped crying immediately.

"Hey Aiden," Kurt whispered and nodded. "That is definitely your name isn't it? And you look just like your papa, don't you?"

The small boy had a small amount of dark brown hair which obviously looked like it was going to start curling soon and he had Blaine's mouth and facial expression.

"He has your eyes though, Kurt." Blaine smiled at the boy's eyes which were a non-descript colour now but looked like they were going to go blue.

After Kurt was cleaned up, Blaine took a quick photo of the small boy, and sent it to everyone in is phonebook, as well as _Facebook. _Kurt's phone almost immediately started ringing and Rachel began talking.

"Congratulations on the mini Blaine," Rachel laughed and Kurt quietly giggled. "How are you boys?"

"Good," Kurt yawned. "I am so tired right now, though."

"That's generally how it works," Carole said from the background. Rachel must have put the phone on speaker. "He is very striking though, for a new born. We'll come in tomorrow."

"Okay." Kurt said as they ended the conversation and a nurse came in.

"You ready for the best shower of your life?" The woman asked, as Kurt nodded and Blaine just laughed.

Blaine helped the taller man into the shower, and then into his pyjamas afterwards. Kurt basically fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and Blaine thought that was his cue to leave. He grabbed his phone and smiled at the two most important men in his life now – Kurt and Aiden.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	9. Some shocking news

Kurt, Aiden and a clean bill of health were able to leave the hospital after four days. Blaine had been there as long as visiting hours could permit and they had visits from Burt, Carole, Rachel, Finn, and some work friends of theirs during the visit as well. Burt and Carole had stayed for a week to help settle them in, and it was the end of their first week without anyone to help them. To say it was overwhelming may be an understatement – Aiden was pooping and feeding around the clock and the men just wanted a moment of peace. Blaine had been up for the night shift and was sleeping while Kurt was sitting with Aiden just after nine in the morning, who was happily playing with Kurt's fingers.

"Who is visiting us?" Kurt grumbled exhaustedly cradling the small boy in his arm and opening the door.

"Julia?" Kurt said, suddenly realising he was in sweat pants and Blaine's Dalton hooded jumper (Kurt stole it in high school from him one day and loved it so much he never returned it) that had Aiden's spit up on it.

"You look just like the father of a two week old." She said, as Kurt let the woman who resembled Blaine inside the house.

"I'm sorry it's a mess," Kurt said quickly tidying everything in his vision after handing the small boy to her. "Aiden was up around the clock."

"Aiden looks just like Blaine," The woman smiled at the small boy and then at Kurt. "He is precious."

"That is a popular opinion." Kurt smiled as the woman handed Kurt the boy who fell asleep instantly in her arms.

"Is Blaine here?" She asked, seeing the bedroom door was closed. "Sleeping?"

"Mum?" Blaine opened the door, yawning. "What – what are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if I speak to you two a minute?" She said as Kurt checked the boy one more time and they went into the boy's room.

"Where is dad?" Blaine asked. "Is something going on? Cooper called yesterday, and he said something happened between you and dad."

"Another fight broke out in the house," The older woman explained. "We wanted to tell you and Cooper in person."

"Tell us what?" Blaine was now sitting on the bed.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." She said, looking at Blaine.

"But why?" Blaine said eventually.

"Blaine," She said as Kurt left the room to check on the small boy. "You know your father and I haven't been okay in years. We haven't slept in the same bed for almost ten years now – and we can't lie anymore."

"Why did you lie all those years then?" Blaine asked seriously.

"For Cooper and you," She responded truthfully. "We knew how important it was for you two to have us together while you were growing up."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked the woman.

"I am Blaine," She put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder. "I'll get an apartment and I'll see you boys as much as I can."

"And dad?" Blaine was now realising what was happening.

"He's your dad," She responded. "He has the house and all our country club friends."

"How long are you in New York?" Kurt had re-entered the room.

"I have a hotel and I thought I might spend some time with you two and Aiden." She responded.

"Nonsense," Kurt smiled. "We have a spare room here."

"Absolutely," Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt. "As long as you need."

The boys realised how much of a blessing Julia was after that first day. She kept their place clean, and took Aiden for a walk in his stroller so the men could have a shower and a small nap – which was becoming a privilege. That night, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the lounge room alone. Aiden was sleeping in his bassinette in the corner of the room.

"You got some pretty big news," Kurt came in the room with two teas. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Blaine paused. "Mum and Dad haven't loved each other in ages and this is kind of inevitable. But I kind of thought I was passed the _parents divorcing _phase. But I guess I can get them staying together for me and Cooper. I couldn't imagine doing that to Aiden."

"Me either." Kurt looked at the bassinette.

"You promise not to leave me?" Blaine asked.

"I promise," Kurt said, pulling the man into his embrace. "I am never saying goodbye to you. I lost you once and I swore I never would again."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews.**


	10. Teething

Julia had stayed at their place until after Christmas, which was just a simple dinner with the four of them, as both men were too tired to consider anything else. Blaine, after the initial shock was happy his parents had divorced. After all, as long as Blaine had known them, they hadn't really been happy. The men couldn't believe how fast the year was going – before they knew it, Aiden was crawling his way around the house. The small boy was a spitting image of Blaine – the curls, the smile, and now the hazel brown eyes to go with it. The only way that he was Kurt's was his very pale skin, and the shape of the small boy's eyes. Kurt had turned thirty in May, and between a full time job and Aiden, he hadn't properly celebrated his birthday. Most of the new directions were going to be in Ohio during the summer, so Kurt and Blaine thought it would be a perfect time for Aiden to visit Ohio for the first time. The Hummel-Anderson's had a long day and Aiden, who was usually happy had become very grumpy and was growling most of the day. Kurt was sure he was just over tired again and he would put the boy down before leaving for drinks with the other ex-new directions. Clearly, he was wrong.

"Aiden," Kurt tried to quieten the small boy. "It's okay, daddy is here."

Aiden still continued screaming and Kurt was getting frustrated after about twenty minutes. They tried a bottle, checking his nappy, but it didn't seem obvious to what the problem was.

"Here let me try." Blaine offered, as Kurt willingly handed over the small boy. Blaine got about as far as Kurt did.

"I think we have to stay home," Kurt said, as Blaine tried to hush the boy. "He is too upset."

"He might be teething." Carole offered from the kitchen.

"Of course," Blaine said as he looked and saw two teeth were making their way through. "Why didn't I think of that before? He has been grumpy most of the week."

Aiden was still screaming, so Carole offered to try and calm him down. After five or so minutes, she was almost as frustrated as Blaine and Kurt. By this point, Burt has taken him, and was gently bouncing the boy on his knee.

"Buddy," Burt said as Aiden was still crying, and he turned the boy to him. "It's okay, it's just grandpa. I'm not scary am I?"

Aiden stopped crying for a moment and looked at him inquisitively before trying to grab his keys from his hand. At least he had stopped crying. Burt tried a bottle, but Aiden started up again, and Burt was rubbing is back and started singing quietly. Blaine didn't know what the song was, and Kurt didn't either – but it sounded familiar. Whatever it was, Aiden was falling asleep on his grandfather's shoulder, and fifteen minutes later was transferred to the port-a-cot where he stayed asleep.

"What was that song?" Kurt walked into the other room, after getting ready to go. "It sounds so familiar."

"You mum used to sing it you all the time," Burt answered as Kurt just smiled. "Aiden is like you, he likes songs."

"He is so much like Blaine I sometimes forget he is mine." Kurt looked at the baby.

"That is what I used to think about you as a baby," Burt put his arm around Kurt. "I can see the Kurt in Aiden."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The smile," Burt pointed out the smile on the boy who was smiling in his sleep. "I would recognise that smile anywhere."

Looking closer, and at a picture of himself as a baby, Kurt saw that it wasn't Blaine's smile the boy had – it was his. It kind of made Kurt happy that behind the curls and the hazel eyes, he had something that was Kurt's. Blaine came out of the shower, and looked at the small boy smiling.

"He has your smile, Kurt." Blaine laughed lightly.

They left for drinks after Carole and Burt assured them they could handle Aiden if he woke up grumpy. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the night out without the baby, and about half an hour later, Kurt saw Rachel looking miserable.

"What is wrong?" Kurt asked the woman who was practically tearing up.

"I swear people judge me when I try to get a nanny for Natalie," Rachel continued. "Like I can't even handle one baby."

"No one is judging you," Kurt responded. "Do you know how much of handful Aiden is? Just tonight he cried for over an hour."

"Has he had a fever?" Rachel was fixing her eyes. "Been really grumpy? He is probably teething. Natalie was the same. She didn't sleep for ages. Use teething gel, it worked so well for us."

"See," Kurt hugged her. "You are an amazing mum. You just gave me parenting advice for a screaming child. No one can tell you otherwise. Natalie loves you more than anything Rachel."

"I swear, if you weren't gay-"

"You'd marry me in a heartbeat." Kurt finished Rachel's sentence, and they both started laughing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. **


	11. One Year

Kurt and Blaine had decided to hold a thanksgiving and first birthday for Aiden in one event. Dinner was getting ready by Kurt, Carole, Julia, Cooper's wife Amy, and Rachel when the smaller diva, who was 17 weeks pregnant to twin boys.

"How is everything?" Kurt asked Rachel, concentrating on dinner.

"It's okay," Rachel smiled. "One baby is so much easier than two though."

"What have you done about work?" Kurt asked, knowing Rachel was mid production for her latest Broadway show.

"I finish after Christmas," Rachel explained. "Then I'll get till September off, to help Finn, like last time. But we'll have Ella to help us this time."

Ella was the babysitter Rachel had found through Kurt, and Natalie liked her so both Finn and Rachel could work, but with two more children, Finn had decided to take at least a year off his Glee Club.

"Have you got names?" Kurt asked.

"Christopher and Alex." Rachel responded as Kurt just nodded.

"How is Natalie taking it?" Kurt asked, knowing there had been some trouble in this area.

"She is currently giving me the silent treatment," Rachel was focussing on the food. "She will talk to Finn but not me because he bribed her with ice cream."

"Oh god," Kurt laughed. "That is, the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"It isn't funny Kurt," Rachel said seriously. "My daughter hates me."

"Bribe her with chocolates then." Kurt joked.

"Not a joke, Kurt." Rachel responded.

"She'll get over it," Kurt put his arm around Rachel. "Give her a week and she'll be just like she was."

"Natalie, give the truck back." Finn said which made almost everyone turn their heads.

Natalie had picked up Aiden's truck and moved it to the middle of the room. Not a moment later, Carole called everyone to look at him. Aiden was wobbling toward the yellow truck and when he got there, he just sat down like nothing happened.

"Aiden!" Blaine was practically excited. "You walked!"

"Aiden," Kurt said as the boy snapped his head around. "Come to daddy?"

"Daddy!" Aiden was squealing as he wobbled towards the man and fell into Kurt's arms.

The small boy who's curls were starting to grow out sat in Blaine's lap for a while playing with his truck and after dinner, they lifted him up towards his birthday cake. When everyone started singing the boy was laughing and clapping along with Blaine. That night after Aiden was asleep, Kurt looked at a photo of the boy the day he was born.

"One year Blaine," Kurt whispered. "He is growing way too fast."

"I know," Blaine smiled. "Way too fast. It still feels like yesterday he was born. I think this is why people have second children."

"Another baby?" Kurt said scared. "He is still in diapers. I want to have two kids close together, but this is way too close."

"Not now," Blaine laughed. "Maybe we can discuss it in like a year."

"Deal." Kurt smiled, as Blaine put his arm around the taller man.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	12. Disciplinary Parents

After discussing they wanted more kids in future, and realising their apartment was too small for even them and a walking Aiden, the boys decided to find a bigger place, outside the city. They ended up finding one a few months later at a price they were both happy with. It was a double story place with three bedrooms and a study which both Kurt and Blaine could use. They had been living there just less than a week when Rachel and Finn dropped Natalie off on the way to the hospital after Rachel's waters had broken. Kurt ran off to work not five minutes later and Blaine was supervising both children. He was making lunch early that afternoon, and had turned his head off Aiden, who was sixteen months and running everywhere, for not even a second.

"Where's Aiden?" Natalie looked up from the picture she was drawing for her mum.

"He was just there-" Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the boys toy but not him. "Can you check our room?"

Natalie nodded and both of them raced around the house trying to find the small boy. Natalie noticed the front door was open and called Blaine over but was stopped by the car horn.

"Aiden." Blaine sighed as they raced out to the car to see the small boy in the front seat beeping the horn.

Blaine and Kurt had sometimes put him the front seat and let him honk the horn for fun and Aiden loved it. He had asked Blaine not five minutes before he raced off if they could go in the car, but Blaine said no.

"How did you get out here?" Blaine opened the door and lifted the boy up.

The boy didn't say anything, and Blaine locked the car and carried him into the living room and sat him down, after giving Natalie her lunch.

"You are _never _allowed to do that!" Blaine said forcefully. "You scared Natalie and I half to death Aiden!"

"But Car." Was all the boy said.

"No," Blaine responded. "No car without Daddy or I coming with you, okay. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The boy nodded.

"Good," Blaine responded. "Do you want lunch?"

"Ice cream after?" Aiden asked.

"No," Blaine said. "You are in big trouble mister. No ice cream for a week."

The boy started crying and Blaine's phone began ringing and he answered Kurt's call.

"Why is Aiden crying?" Kurt asked immediately.

"He ran into my car without me and began honking the horn," Blaine explained. "And I told him he can't have dessert for the rest of the week."

"Okay," Kurt said agreeing. "Finn rang and said the boys were born. Is Natalie okay?"

"She is fine," Blaine looked over to the girl before seeing Rachel was calling him. "Rachel is calling me."

Kurt got home and took Natalie to the hospital with him to visit Rachel. Aiden was still angry at Blaine and when Kurt got home, Blaine was still a bit shaken up from the entire day.

"You did the right thing," Kurt came up behind him. "He needs to know he can't do that."

"I hate being the disciplinary parent," Blaine responded. "My dad was always like that."

"Takes the heat off me for a change." Kurt whispered, kissing the shorter man.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I kind of wanted to write this after my mum kind of told me that this happened to my brother when he was little.**


	13. Big Boy Bed

Kurt and Blaine both stuck to Aiden's punishment for the rest of that week and the boy quickly realised that he wouldn't risk getting dessert that fast again. October had finished before either of them had realised and Kurt and Blaine had taken the small boy to pick out a bed for his birthday present. The entire day, Blaine was extremely quiet. When they got home after choosing a bed and Aiden picking the _Toy Story _covers that he wanted, despite Kurt's attempt to make him choose the bed spread that he thought was nice, Blaine was still much more quiet than usual.

"Okay Blaine," Kurt said after putting Aiden down for his afternoon nap. "What's wrong?"

"He isn't a baby anymore," Blaine was looking at all the clothes they put in a box for the garage. "In a few months he will be toilet trained and then before we know it, he will be off to school."

"You know," Kurt smiled. "If you want another baby, Aiden is kind of at the perfect age where the gap isn't too big, but we won't be changing two lots of diapers."

"But it hasn't been a year yet?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"So, were a couple weeks short," Kurt put his arm around the man. "There is nothing wrong with trying from now."

"So were trying to get pregnant?" Blaine let a smile appear on his face.

"Absolutely." Kurt kissed him.

The started trying that week, and seven months shortly passed and Aiden was now two and a half, while Kurt and Blaine were starting to get frustrated from so many negative signs on pregnancy tests. Kurt was out for lunch in early June with Rachel and explaining everything.

"It has got that bad?" Rachel asked.

"We are talking about taking a break from trying to have a baby soon, Rachel," Kurt responded. "We're just getting fed up."

"I know with both of mine, it happens when you least expect it." Rachel offered as Kurt nodded, yawning.

"Tired?" Rachel asked.

"Like you would never believe," Kurt yawned again. "I have kind of been feeling under the weather the last couple of days and the last time I was ever this tired, I was pregnant."

"Maybe you're pregnant again?" Rachel said as subtly as possible.

"I took a test a couple of days ago," Kurt responded as Rachel just nodded. "I think it's just all the extra baby drama."

For the rest of the week, Kurt was just getting more tired and even had to take a nap during the day, that Sunday. That night, he decided to take a test without Blaine knowing, just to be positive, and walked out after taking the test.

"Blaine," Kurt came into the room. "I took another pregnancy test."

"You did?" Blaine asked. "Why?"

All Kurt did was hand the shorter man the test that had a pink positive sign staring him in the face.

"Oh my god." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug immediately.

"I have been feeling so tired all week and it was a sign and I know I took one last week, but it must have happened this week or that was a false negative." Kurt was practically ready to cry.

Kurt went to doctors a couple days later and the pregnancy was confirmed, and Kurt was told it was still early days. That night after putting Aiden to bed, they couldn't believe it. In nine months they would have two perfect children.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Toy Story or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and the alerts. Yes, I am going to be writing another birth in the next chapter. I would also like your opinion on whether their baby should be named Ellie or Eliza (I decided she would be named after Kurt's mum and I am kind of stuck between the two names). **


	14. The New Baby

Kurt was seventeen weeks pregnant and his baby belly was already beginning to show a bit. The doctor had told them that with this baby he will show earlier and the baby will also kick earlier because it was the second child. After twelve weeks, they told their families and Kurt began preparing the nursery again. Tonight, Blaine wanted to try and ease Aiden into the idea of a sibling, which Kurt had warned may not work as well as he hoped. Blaine had found a book on having brothers and sisters and Aiden stopped him after the title page.

"Why are we reading this papa," The book looked at him inquisitively with the same hazel brown eyes and facial expression. "I thought you were reading Harry Potter to me?"

"I was sweetie," Blaine smiled. "But today we are going to read this because in a few months you're going to have a brother or sister."

"But I'm the baby!" The boy ran upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Don't Kurt." Blaine said before Kurt was going to sing song _I told you so._

Both men went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. Aiden didn't say anything so they opened it and the boy crawled up to Kurt and put his head in the taller man's lap only millimetres from his protruding baby bump.

"Why can't it be you, me and Papa?" Aiden asked. "No stupid baby."

At that moment, Aiden felt a small kick to the side of his face and Kurt placed his hand on his stomach.

"What kicked me?" Aiden had stopped crying.

"The baby was just saying Hi." Kurt smiled as all three of them now had their hand on Kurt's stomach.

It was a strange moment, but all four Hummel-Anderson (one was in-utero at that moment though), were kind of having a good family moment. And from feeling the baby kick, Aiden began to slowly feel excited about the idea of another baby for him to play with.

The rest of the pregnancy, albeit the sheer tiredness from carrying around a baby, was enjoyable for Kurt. This was until he got to full term, the baby bump hadn't dropped yet and eight days later, Kurt was showing no signs of labour and the next day he would be induced. He had been in the garage for almost an hour and after Blaine finished the bedtime story for Aiden, he came in and saw Kurt packing what looked like dolls house into a box.

"Nine days overdue and you're packing something away?" Blaine asked as Kurt almost ignored he was there.

"Kurt?" Blaine walked down the steps. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"I am terrified, Blaine." Blaine helped Kurt sit on the bottom step. Kurt was now crying.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "You've done this before. You were in labour with Aiden for like 15 hours – well more so 7, but count the hours before it stopped during the night."

"Not about that," Kurt sobbed. "Don't worry. You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Blaine asked.

"You don't know what it is like to feel outnumbered in your own home," Kurt cried. "You and Aiden spend hours watching a football game and I don't even know what is happening. You are teaching him to play football and baseball and I will never have anything like that with him. If we have another boy, I will be outnumbered again and I don't know if I can handle letting two kids slip away, Blaine."

"If we had two boys you would never let them slip away," Blaine said pulling Kurt into him. "You got that from your dad, Kurt. You were different to him and he still played tea parties with you."

"Do you know what the first year without my mum was like Blaine," Kurt was looking at him. "Every day he would just say Hi and I would walk off. Dad didn't start getting into the stuff I was into until I started inviting him to join my tea parties."

"But he still tried Kurt," Blaine smiled. "And I know a bunch of people who would kill for a relationship like yours and Burt's, me included. So, you don't play football, you and Aiden will find something that is sacred just to you two. Trust me. You are an amazing dad Kurt, and he even once told Cooper that he loved you more than ice cream. That is a huge honour for him, Kurt."

"You are such a dork." Kurt kissed the shorter man, as Blaine helped him back up the stairs.

The next morning, there was still no signs of labour, and the men dropped Aiden off at the Hudson's before heading to the hospital where Kurt was settled into his room, his waters were broken and he was started on a Pitocin drip. The contractions started up slowly and after three hours, Kurt was slowly dilating and Blaine was starting to feel an overwhelming sense of guilt again. It wasn't until 4 that afternoon that Kurt was told he was ready to push.

"Stop," The doctor said after the second round. "Your baby has gone round to breach so it is going to be a little more difficult to get it out."

"You ready," Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded. "You can do this babe."

Kurt winced and then began pushing with everything he had, crushing Blaine's hand all the meanwhile. The doctor announced when the baby's bottom came out first and about five pushes later, a very loud scream was heard.

"She has a great set of lungs there." The doctor smiled at Kurt and Blaine, who were both tearing up.

"A girl," Blaine kissed Kurt. "We have a boy and girl now!"

"One of each," Kurt smiled. "We officially have the perfect family."

The nurse lowered the small girl into Kurt's arms and she immediately looked up to the man with his exact facial expression. Kurt was certain that she would have bitch glare down by two years old. She had his big eyes that were definitely going to be his colour soon, like Aiden, she also had his pale skin and her hair looked like it was going to curl, but it was more Kurt's colour than Blaine's.

"Sophie?" Blaine asked after Kurt was cleaned up. "Is that her name?"

"I don't know," Kurt said quietly. "It's a pretty name but she doesn't look like a Sophie."

"I agree," Blaine said after looking at her. "I kind of have another name."

"I'm listening." Kurt said cradling the small girl.

"You always talk about your mum and how amazing she was," Blaine began as Kurt just nodded. "Eliza. Eliza Grace Hummel-Anderson."

"Oh wow," Kurt paused. "I do like it."

"And if people ask and you don't want to say, we can just tell them if it is after Eliza Doolittle."

"From _My Fair Lady._" Both men said at the same time and the girl was looking up at them.

"Eliza," Kurt whispered as the girl gurgled. "Okay, you have a name."

Kurt and Blaine decided to call and see how Aiden was, and Rachel answered the phone.

"You had it." Rachel was beaming.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "Just less than an hour ago. Seven pounds, four ounces. Healthy and a great set of lungs apparently."

"Named?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Eliza," Kurt responded as Rachel tried to control her happiness. "Finally someone named their daughter after a musical character!"

"Says the woman who begged her husband for nearly six months to name her daughter Fanny." Kurt laughed.

"Well Natalie Fania doesn't have the same effect." Rachel was still not letting Finn go about the fact he chose Natalie because Fanny was apparently bordering on child cruelty for a girl.

"How is Aiden?" Kurt asked.

"He is okay," Rachel smiled. "He just heard me say it was girl and he seems pretty okay."

After they got off the phone, Blaine sent a picture of the girl to everyone and his phone immediately started lighting up. Kurt, Blaine, Aiden and Eliza – the four Hummel-Anderson's, and the men couldn't be happier about the fact that they got everything that they wanted now and Kurt didn't have to get rid of his doll house.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, My Fair Lady, Barbra or any of the Broadway characters she has played including that of Fanny Brice for Rachel's favourite movie, Funny Girl.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I am loving this story so much and yes, I am melting right now, stupid summer. But I hope you are all seriously enjoying this as much as I am and thank you for helping me pick a name.**


	15. Godparents

That weekend Eliza was allowed to go home with Kurt. Cooper, his wife and Julia had all sent their congratulations to Kurt and Blaine all saying that she looked like Kurt and not forgetting to mention it was the first Anderson girl in four generations. Burt and Carole had come down for the weekend and they were being introduced to the girl for the first time. Eliza turned to head to the small crowd of Kurt's family.

"She is beautiful," Carole looked at the girl who was staring directly at her. "She looks like you, Kurt."

"I know she does." Rachel and Blaine said in unison before laughing. The small girl had been lowered into Burt's arms.

"Her name is Eliza." Kurt said as Burt just nodded.

"You mum would have loved to have met her," Burt responded. "Aiden too."

The girl was happily staring at everyone in the family and Kurt had wandered off to the kitchen. Rachel could tell something was up, so she followed him in. He is packing dishes away and is doing the usual thing he does when he is worried about something.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rachel stood next to her best friend. "Even I know that face."

"Did you ever resent your dads," Kurt asked. "Because you didn't have a mum around?"

"Absolutely not," Rachel said as she helped Kurt with the dishes. "Shelby left and I couldn't have asked for better parents."

"What about when you needed a mum? A woman you could talk to." Kurt asked.

"Eliza will always have me," Rachel knew exactly what it was about. "That is what Aunt Rachel is for."

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"What kind of Aunt would I be otherwise?" Rachel smiled. "Of all people, I know exactly what Eliza has to deal with, being the only girl in the house. If she needs a woman to talk to, I would never treat her any different to what I would with Natalie."

Kurt stopped for a moment, and realised something. He and Blaine had been discussing godparents for a while now. Mercedes and Sam are Aiden's, mainly because Mercedes is Kurt's best friend and Sam is Blaine's, so that made sense. He was looking at the only sensible option for Eliza's godmother. The woman who will be the closest thing to a mother she will get.

"Rachel," Kurt put down the dish he was cleaning. "Blaine and I have kind of been discussing who should be Eliza's godparents, and it hasn't been completely cleared yet, but you and Finn should be it. You are the closest thing that Eliza will have to a mother and I know that you will be sticking around."

"Finn and I would be honoured," Rachel pulled her best friend into a hug. "But clear it with Blaine first."

They went back into the living area and everyone was still fawning over the now tired girl. Kurt took her to the nursery with Blaine to put her to sleep.

"Blaine," Kurt said burping the small girl after giving her a bottle. "Do you think Rachel and Finn should be her godparents?"

"Rachel and Finn?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered putting a blanket over the girl in her bassinette. "I mean when she gets older and needs to talk to a woman about a problem or something she might have, Rachel will always be there."

"I guess so," Blaine smiled at the now sleeping girl. "She needs a woman in her life and she could do worse than having someone like Rachel."

"So it's Rachel and Finn?" Kurt asked, as they left the room.

"Rachel and Finn." Blaine smiled.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I was dying after the phone call in the episode yesterday so I left this chapter until today.**


	16. Girls and Boys Parts

Eliza was now crawling around everywhere and Kurt and Blaine had got to the point where changing her on the change table was too dangerous because she could roll herself off it. Kurt was changing the girl on his bed, and four year old Aiden was distracting Eliza liked Kurt had asked him too so she wouldn't roll around as much. The small girl was looking at her big brother with her big blue-green eyes like Kurt's, laughing and clapping her hands at the toy he was dangling in front of her which she grabbed and threw in the direction of Kurt.

"Daddy," Aiden noticed the naked half of his sister's body going to pick up the toy that had been thrown. "Why doesn't Eliza have a wiener?"

Aiden was at the age where he asked a lot of questions, and Kurt was just hoping this wasn't going in the direction he thought it would.

"Because Eliza is a girl." Kurt answered, concentrating on putting a new diaper on the girl.

"Girls don't have wieners?" Aiden had the same confused face that Blaine always did.

"No, only boys do." Kurt responded.

"So you have a wiener?" Aiden asked as Kurt nodded. "And Papa has a wiener?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"But Aunt Rachel and Natalie don't?" Aiden asked.

"No, they are girls, so they have vaginas" Kurt responded.

"Oh," Aiden paused. "Thanks Daddy."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted the girl up and carried her downstairs as Aiden walked behind them. It wasn't till after Eliza had been put to bed that night and they were reading Aiden a bedtime story that he brought the topic up again.

"Daddy," Aiden looked at the taller man. "Why do boys have wieners and girls have va-va-"

"Vaginas?" Kurt said as the boy nodded.

Kurt looked at Blaine before the shorter man responded.

"Because when girls become older, they can have babies in their tummies." Blaine responded.

"But daddy had Me and Eliza in his tummy, right?" Aiden asked. "And Daddy has a wiener."

"Oh god." Kurt mumbled as Blaine tried to hold back laughter.

"Well Daddy us very special because not a lot of daddies can have babies in their tummies," Blaine responded as the boy nodded. "Like you and me Aiden. We can't have babies in our tummies."

"Oh," Aiden paused. "But daddy can because he is special and Eliza can because she is a girl?"

"Yes," Kurt now responded. "But Eliza only can when she is older."

"Much, much older." Blaine added, now thinking about the fact that his baby girl was going to be an adult one day.

"That makes sense." The boy smiled.

"Have we answered all your questions?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," The boy smiled closing his eyes. "Night Daddy, Night Papa. I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt and Blaine said in unison as they left the bedroom and Kurt sighed in relief.

"You were great Blaine," Kurt shut his eyes as the shorter man came over to him. "How did we have such a curious child?"

"I am sure that every four year old is the same," Blaine laughed. "You were pretty great yourself, Kurt."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned. **

**A/N: 57 reviews? Oh my god! You guys are the best. I am loving this story so much and getting to develop these new characters and just, thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts as per usual. **


	17. First day at school

Kurt could feel a small body crawling on top of him and he opened his eyes to a mess of curls, hazel eyes and even though he was now missing teeth, a smile that was Kurt's. The man in his thirties looked to the alarm clock and tapped Blaine before the man opened his eyes.

"Aiden, I'll meet you in your room," Kurt said lifting the five year old off his bed and Blaine turned to Kurt. "He has school today."

"Really?" Blaine mumbled. "Can he not go to school? He is too little for school, right?"

"Come on Blaine." Kurt laughed as the man got out of bed.

Eliza was now one and a half and was walking and talking all the time. The small girl had hair that was not as curly as Blaine's or Aiden's, but was very wavy and sat neatly on her face. She had big blue eyes that stood out like Kurt's and Blaine's smile. Kurt had placed her in her high chair and Blaine was talking to her while Kurt got Aiden dressed.

"I wanna go school!" Eliza whined.

"No way," Blaine mumbled to himself. "Aiden is more than enough for one day."

"Why A-D go school and not me?" Eliza cocked her head to one side and was looking at the shorter man. Eliza had got in the habit of calling Aiden A-D because she couldn't say his name properly yet.

"Because we are going to have fun at home, just you and me." Blaine smiled as Eliza rolled her eyes in a Kurt like fashion.

They got to the school and Eliza was in her stroller as the boys found Rachel dropping Natalie off for fourth grade. By this point, Aiden was still nervous and hiding behind Kurt. Like Kurt and Blaine had both been at his age, Aiden was very shy around new people.

"Hi Aiden," Rachel said as the boy smiled at her. "School isn't that bad."

Aiden just nodded and was gripping onto Kurt's hand. Kurt and Blaine walked him with Eliza to his cubby and the boy put his bag on the hanger before his class was called.

"Bye Papa." The boy hugged the shorter man before he came to Kurt.

"You will okay," Kurt knelt down to him. "I promise."

"Pinky Promise?" The boy asked.

"Pinky Promise." Kurt laughed as Aiden hugged him and walked into the classroom.

They had taken two cars to get there so Kurt could go to work, and Blaine would pick Aiden up in the afternoon. He walked to the classroom with the small girl insisting on holding Blaine's hand and the boy saw his father waiting for him.

"How was school?" Blaine asked, as the boy just nodded.

"Okay," Aiden said quietly. "Where is daddy?"

"At work," Blaine responded. "Did something happen at school?"

Aiden refused to say anything and was dead quiet all afternoon. Blaine could tell something was up. Like Kurt, Aiden had a tendency of trying to stay strong. When Kurt came home, the small boy raced to the taller man and started crying in Kurt's embrace.

"What happened?" Kurt looked and Blaine who just uttered _I have no idea._

The boy continued sobbing until Kurt took him to his room and sat him down on the bed. Aiden had crawled up to Kurt who was patting his back.

"Everyone laughed at me," Aiden sobbed. "Because I don't have a mummy and a daddy."

"Hey," Kurt responded. "Can I tell you something grandpa told me a long time ago?"

"What?" Aiden asked.

"No one pushes us Hummel's around," Kurt said as the boy just raised an eyebrow. "First days at school are always hard sweetie. You will find friends though."

"How do you know?" Aiden asked.

"Just trust me," Kurt kissed his forehead. "There will be someone at school who will be friends with you."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I got this chapter idea off **_**nomadic_dreamer**_ **and I loved the idea. **


	18. A Christmas to remember

For the next couple of months Kurt and Blaine knew Aiden had been settling into school but he didn't really have any friends in his class. It was the week before Christmas vacation which Kurt and Blaine had booked tickets to Ohio for, and Blaine was dropping Aiden off at his classroom before running off to work in the recording studio with some of the new talent who were hoping to be signed on the by the company he, Artie and Tina had owned. He was stopped by a woman with a British accent.

"Excuse me," She asked as Blaine turned around. "I need to find a classroom."

She explained what she was looking for and Blaine realised she was looking for the same classroom Aiden was in before he noticed the small blonde boy standing behind her.

"My son is in the same class," Blaine said as Aiden shot a quick smile. "Just follow us."

"I am Anna by the way," The woman shook his hand. "And this is Matthew. He is a bit shy around new people and we haven't been in this country very long."

"Aiden is the same." Blaine said as they reached the classroom.

The class hadn't been let in yet and Aiden noticed the shirt the boy was wearing.

"You-you like Spiderman?" The now six year old asked.

"I love Spiderman." The boy said quietly.

"Me too," A smile grew on Aiden's face. "My Daddy and Papa read me comics all the time!"

"My mummy reads them with me as well." The slightly taller boy smiled.

The boys said goodbye to their parents and Aiden who usually wouldn't be that comfortable around a person he had only known for five minutes was happily talking about superheroes with this boy walking into their classroom. Blaine was just silently hoping that maybe this could be a friend for Aiden. It was Kurt who waiting for Aiden with Eliza outside the classroom after school.

"Bye Aiden," The boy smiled as he ran off to his mother in the distance. "See you tomorrow."

Kurt had noticed the accent on the boy and didn't say anything until they got into the car.

"Who was he?" Kurt asked as Aiden buckled himself up.

"Matt," Aiden smiled. "Me and Papa saw him in the morning before school. It was his first day today. He came all the way from England, where Harry Potter is from."

The way Aiden said that made Kurt laugh. It made England sound like a magical place only accessible by wizards in Harry Potter. The entire afternoon, he was talking about Matt and all the things that he liked that Matt liked as well. Kurt hadn't ever seen the boy this happy after school. After they put Aiden to bed, Kurt came out to Blaine.

"What do you know about this boy?" Kurt asked.

"All I know is they are from England, they haven't been here long, his mother's name is Anna and she was moved her for work and that Matt is normally shy around new people as well." Blaine said as Kurt sat down on the couch.

"Do you think this could be a friend?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I really do hope so," Blaine put his arm around Kurt. "But for now, Aiden seems happy and that matters just as much."

"I guess you are right." Kurt smiled; putting his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

For the next week, Aiden had been talking about Matt who he was now calling his friend and how they would talk about comics at lunch all the time. They went to Ohio, and Blaine was with both children at Burt's tyre store. Eliza who was almost three now, was playing at the front with her brother when they saw their grandmother pull up and stopped what they were doing. Julia got out of the car and both kids raced up to her even before she could go in and see Blaine.

"Blaine," The woman said, pointing to the office as Burt just mouthed out _I got the kids. _They went in and she shut the door. "Your father wants to see the kids."

"What?" Blaine didn't even sit down. "Why? He made it pretty clear the time I saw him after the divorce he no longer wanted anything to do with me or my life."

"He is realising that he is getting older, Blaine," The woman said as Blaine rolled his eyes. "He just wants to meet his grandchildren. He said even it was at a café or somewhere public to make it easier on you and Kurt."

"He has never cared about making anything easier on Kurt." Blaine now answered.

"Just – he is your father Blaine. Speak to Kurt about it and call him, okay." The woman said as Blaine agreed he would. He told Kurt that night, and Kurt was silent for a few minutes.

"We have to do it," Kurt said eventually. "It is Aiden's and Eliza's grandfather and he is your dad, Blaine. But at the Lima Bean."

Blaine nodded and called his father the next day. The organised a time towards the end of their visit after Christmas Day and all four Hummel-Anderson's were at the Lima Bean with Burt reminding Kurt he was on standby if Jack Anderson tried to do anything. The man walked in and recognised Kurt and Blaine immediately.

"Hi Blaine," The man said as Blaine just smiled and older man looked at Kurt before smiling at him. "Hi Kurt."

"This is Aiden," Blaine said as the small boy just smiled quickly at the older man. "He is six now."

"He looks like you." Jack said as his eyes fell on the smaller girl who was playing with her straw.

"Eliza," Kurt said as the man nodded. "She is almost three."

Kurt and Blaine would have called it the most civil they had ever seen Jack, even if it was just for a coffee. Both children seemed to be okay around him, and for the first time he didn't crack any jokes at Kurt or Blaine and seemed genuine about getting to know his youngest grandchildren. In the last three weeks Kurt and Blaine had seen their son become happy after finding a friend and their kids would get to know their other grandfather - If anything, this was a holiday season to remember.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I cannot believe how much you guys love this story so much. So, this chapter is slightly longer but I like it.**


	19. Our baby is growing up

Kurt and Blaine could not believe how fast time was going. Aiden was now almost eight, while Eliza was about to start her first day at school. Kurt heard the alarm go off and threw his pillow over his head. While this meant that both men could pick up more hours at work now they had two kids at school, it was scary knowing their baby was growing up.

"No," Blaine mumbled, stopping Kurt from getting up. "She is going to school today?"

"Yes," Kurt said as Blaine groaned. "I know. She is growing way too fast."

Kurt half asleep knocked on the girl's door and didn't hear a response.

"Eliza!" Kurt called. "Up for school if you want my help."

The small girl came opened the bedroom door and Kurt noticed that for a five year old, she really could colour coordinate. Sure, it wasn't at Kurt's skill yet, but he just laughed at the fact that she could dress herself so well.

"Very nice." Kurt approved the dress and shoes as the girl just smiled and followed Kurt into the bathroom.

"I just want a headband." The girl said as Kurt just shook his head.

"Were tying your hair up," Kurt said as the girl turned her head to him. "Do you know what head-lice is?"

"No." The girl slumped in her seat.

"Well we are going to keep it that way because Daddy doesn't need to be doing extra things." Kurt began brushing through her long curls as the girl just decided to not put up a fight.

After Eliza was ready, Kurt came out to see Blaine making breakfast and no sign of Aiden. Eliza sat at the table telling Blaine how excited she was, and Kurt ran upstairs and woke up the boy, now eight, who Kurt was beginning to wonder how he was even related to Kurt. At eight, Kurt would take a good half an hour to select his clothing. The boy walked to the kitchen and soon they were at the school where they saw Rachel with Alex and Chris, who were just seven and Christopher especially looked like Finn did. Aiden escaped to his small group of friends and Kurt, Blaine and Natalie headed over to the shorter woman.

"Hi there." Rachel said as both men smiled at the two boys who acknowledged them before running off.

"Hi Aunt Rachel." The smaller girl hugged the woman and then within seconds had run off to where all the smaller kids were.

"Well she won't have any trouble making friends." Kurt laughed, looking at the girl who was more than happily playing with kids she had known for less than five minutes.

"I call it the Cooper part of the Anderson genetics that was bound to rub off onto one of our kids." Blaine looked at the small girl.

"She is the same as Natalie was," Rachel laughed. "She had no trouble making friends."

Blaine's eye caught the small girl hugging a boy who was sitting in the group of kids.

"Okay Kurt," Blaine nudged him. "What is he doing to our five year old?"

"They're hugging Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"Well I don't like that," Blaine said after the girl quickly said her goodbyes. He got into the car before saying anything else. "I need to buy a shotgun."

"Our baby is at school," Kurt ignored the comment. "How old are we now?"

"37," Blaine responded. "Well I am almost 37."

"Scary how fast time goes, isn't it?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blaine muttered. "I still remember when we first met."

"Me too," Kurt bit his lip. "I'll never forget you in that blazer."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. 71 reviews? You guys are so amazing you have no idea. So yeah, I kind of have been going over an idea and **_anthonygasm_**brought it up, so I am thinking of going with it and that is to have Kurt find out about another third and final baby that is a complete surprise and shock that kind of throws the boys off for a while but they realise that their family wasn't complete with it. Tell me if you think this is a good idea, and what gender this baby should be.**


	20. Conflicts and Suprises

Eliza's sixth birthday was coming up, and all four Hummel-Anderson's were sitting around the dinner table when birthday presents were brought up once again. Eliza had been arguing for the last three weeks that she wanted earrings and that was all and her birthday was now that weekend.

"I want to get earrings," Eliza looked at Kurt. "That's all I want. Please Papa!"

"We've gone over this." Blaine looked at small girl.

"All the girls in my class have them," Eliza reasoned. "Please Papa. That is all that I want!"

"Daddy and I will discuss it tonight." Blaine responded as the girl groaned.

"That always means no," She complained. "I want to get earrings."

"Don't push it Eliza." Kurt said as the girl just slumped in her seat.

After both kids had gone to bed, Kurt came out to Blaine who was working in their study.

"No Kurt," Blaine said before he begun. "It is a gateway piercing."

"A gateway piercing?" Kurt asked.

"Once she gets them, she'll get bellybutton piercings and nose piercings," Blaine answered. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Every six year old has them," Kurt argued. "They aren't a gateway piercing. I promise you that it is just ears, Blaine."

"That's what you say now." Blaine responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Every time Eliza wants something, you argue for her and she gets it. She wants a new dress, you get it. She wants the nice shoes, she gets it." Blaine had closed the laptop by this point.

"What about the _PlayStation _that we just had to get Aiden," Kurt retaliated. "I didn't want him to have it, but you argued for him. It is just earring Blaine, every girl has them."

"Next it's just something else." Blaine responded.

"Okay I can see where this is going," Kurt stopped. "It is just as easy for Aiden to convince you about something as it is for Eliza to convince me. From now on, we take each other's opinions into count and try not to get convinced so easily."

"Deal," Blaine came over to Kurt. "Can we stop fighting?"

"Of course." Kurt responded.

The next morning, Eliza asked her fathers at the breakfast table if they had made up their minds. Kurt was just about to tell her she couldn't get them.

"Daddy will take you after school." Blaine answered as Kurt tuned his head to the shorter man.

Eliza was practically bouncing off the walls the entire way to school and Kurt had to call Blaine when he got to his office.

"Sometimes we also have to listen to what we are trying to say to one another," Blaine responded. "And I trust you that this isn't a gateway into future piercings or jail time."

"You are such a dork, you know that?" Kurt laughed as he could feel Blaine smiling on the other end of the phone.

Kurt took the girl straight after school to get her ears done and she sat on Kurt's lap without flinching once and picked out the earrings that she wanted. The taller man dropped her off home and said he had to go to a late meeting at work, when he was actually going to the doctor's office. He had been feeling off all week and had recently been feeling a bit nauseous but nothing like when he was pregnant. After taking a positive and them a negative test he was just praying to anyone that would listen it was just a cold or a stomach bug.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson I want to take a quick ultrasound," The man said as Kurt just nodded. "You say you have been pregnant before?"

"Twice." Kurt responded.

The man squirted the gel on Kurt's stomach and waved the wand around before a loud heart beat was heard. Kurt suddenly felt another wave of nausea.

"How far along?" Kurt asked, not that it mattered anyway.

"Twelve weeks and two days." The man responded as Kurt raised his head.

Kurt got in his car with an ultrasound picture in a daze. He was almost 39 years old. He did not have the time, the energy or the stamina to keep up with another baby. When he got home, Kurt found Blaine in the garage.

"I was thinking of getting rid of all this baby stuff. We aren't going to use it anyway – Kurt, you look like someone died?" Blaine was now looking at the pale, taller man.

"We can't throw it away." Kurt said quietly as he handed Blaine the ultrasound photo.

"Wha – what?" Blaine stumbled and sat on a step. "No, no this can't be happening. We are barely keeping up with work and two kids. How can we handle a baby? You are 38 years old, I thought we were passed the baby phase. The diaper days." Blaine had his head in his hands.

"The sleepless nights," Kurt groaned. "You know there will be almost 10 years between and Aiden and this baby, Blaine – a whole decade."

"Like me and Cooper," Blaine said quietly. "I imagined being done with all this 38, Kurt. Having kids at school and focussing on my career."

"Me too," Kurt responded. "What do we do though?"

"I have no idea." Blaine mumbled putting his arm around Kurt.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Literally thank you everyone who reviewed this story so far. I have decided to go with my idea after such overwhelming support for it, and there is baby number three coming in the next chapter, the gender which in my mind I have already decided. **


	21. The final puzzle piece

Eliza was also allowed to pick the place they would go for her birthday lunch and she chose the kids restaurant that they had been to a few times now. Kurt was assuming it was mainly for the playground. Burt and Carole had come down for the super bowl weekend and were also at the restaurant. Natalie who was now twelve and a half and a bit old to appreciate the playground was trying to convince her parents to let her go to the movies with friends so kindly offered to supervise her two brothers, Aiden and Eliza on the playground. Kurt had been feeling okay all day and Rachel, who had been his best friend for over twenty years now could tell that something was up.

"I left something in the car," Rachel said grabbing her keys. "Want to come with me, Kurt?"

Kurt followed her outside and noticed that Rachel actually didn't leave anything in the car.

"I am fine Rachel," Kurt responded. "Don't worry."

"You couldn't fool Finn with that line." Rachel was giving him her bitch face.

"This is a disaster," Kurt broke down after a couple of minutes. "I am almost 39. I can't do the whole birth and baby thing again. When this one moves out for college, I will be 57 years old, Rachel!"

"You're pregnant," Rachel's mouth hung open. "I-I don't know what to say."

Rachel's next step was hugging Kurt. She wouldn't even know how to react if she found out she was pregnant again and had to go through the whole baby thing again. But they couldn't have any more anyway because of a procedure a couple of years ago.

"You have Blaine, Kurt," Rachel smiled. "Whatever you're going through, you can get through it together. And you'll always have me. Besties for life."

"Besties for life." Kurt laughed as they did the gay handshake even though they both felt ridiculous doing it.

They went back inside and told the four adults sitting in there, well three not counting Blaine, that Kurt and Blaine were expecting another baby. Blaine called his family later that afternoon and now there were only two people who needed to know.

"Kurt," Blaine said as the taller man at 18 weeks struggled to fit into his normal clothing. "I think we need to tell the kids."

"I think we have a couple of weeks." Kurt groaned and decided to just settle with the outfit he was comfortable in.

"We are telling them tonight." Blaine responded as Kurt just nodded.

That night after dinner, Kurt and Blaine walked into a fight that had once again broken out.

"I don't want to watch your project stupid show." Aiden snatched the remote.

"Well Papa said I could choose the show and I chose this." Eliza snatched back the remote.

"No," Aiden changed the channel manually and stood in front of the TV so Eliza couldn't change it back. "Were watching cartoons."

"I'm telling Daddy and Papa." Eliza screamed.

"TV off." Blaine came up to Aiden and switched it off at the top of the TV.

"No," The kids said in unison. "We'll stop screaming."

"Daddy and I need to tell you something," Blaine looked at the taller man. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Neither child said anything for a while. Kurt was just staring at their blank faces.

"Like a baby?" Eliza asked. "A little baby?"

"Newborn." Kurt said as the girl just nodded.

"I choose a girl." Eliza responded.

"We don't choose the gender." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"So a new baby?" Aiden said as both men looked at him. "I-I guess that's okay."

"We also have something we'd like you two to do," Kurt said quickly. "You get to choose the name for this baby."

"Really?" Blaine snapped his head to the taller man. This was two kids who couldn't decide on a TV show to watch without breaking into world war three, let alone a baby name.

"That is pretty cool," Aiden responded. "I choose Dumbledore for a boy."

"Dumbledore is a stupid name." Eliza retaliated as Kurt just looked at Blaine with his _what have I just done _face.

Kurt was two days away from his due date and it was boiling hot August night. He was surprised that everyone else managed to fall asleep. He had been feeling what felt like the start of labour and he was able to walk them off. He was sitting at his laptop in the corner of their bedroom just after midnight, not being able to sleep anyway, and he felt a huge contraction and stood up, only to hear a soft pop noise and the sound of his waters breaking.

"Blaine," Kurt shook the man gently. "Blaine!"

This was the one time Kurt cursed the fact his husband was such a heavy sleeper.

"Mhm," Blaine said sleepily. "What's up babe?"

"Our child has decided to break my waters." Kurt whispered as Blaine's eyes flew open and he sped dialled Rachel.

Rachel said she would be there as soon as she could and Kurt made his way down the stairs. By the time Blaine came down, Kurt was in way too much pain to talk.

"Okay babe," Blaine said calmly. "How far apart are they?"

Blaine timed the next contraction which was less than two minutes now. His face had gone pale because this baby was waiting for no one. He managed to get Kurt into the downstairs bathroom as Rachel opened the door with the spare key they gave her.

"We aren't going to make it to the hospital." Blaine explained, as she said she would keep the kids away from the bathroom if they woke.

Blaine had dialled emergency and was put through to someone who could direct him through the process.

"Okay Blaine," The woman said kindly. "I am going to need you to check to see if you can either see, or feel a head."

Blaine explained he couldn't see anything before she explained to him how to check how far along Kurt was, which was now ten centimetres.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "What is happening?"

"We are just about to have another baby." Blaine said calmly as he got Kurt into a comfortable position.

Kurt was listening to woman on the phone who was telling him exactly when to push. It was two rounds and nothing was happening.

"Kurt," Blaine said as the taller man exhaustedly turned around. "Our baby has curls. I can see the top of the head."

Kurt just nodded and in the next round the baby started to slowly come out. Four pushes later, and a loud scream was heard. Blaine placed the baby on Kurt's stomach without checking the gender and listened for further instructions.

"Hi there," Kurt looked at the small baby, hushing it so no one would wake up. Then he saw the gender and smiled. "You're a little girl."

"Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine cut the cord. "We have a girl. I am scared for the name the kids have come up with."

"You promised the kids." Blaine laughed, knowing that he would soon need to find a psychologist. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Rachel in the living room with both Aiden and Eliza who had woken up. Blaine opened the door and both kids sat down next to Kurt who was perched up against the bathtub.

"This is your baby sister." Kurt smiled as both kids just looked at the little girl. She had eyes like Kurt's and Eliza's but her hair was much more like Blaine's and she didn't have Kurt's bitch glare.

"She is adorable," Rachel said as Kurt just smiled. "Guys, do you want to tell Daddy and Papa what you told me."

"We want to name her Katy." Eliza smiled.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped as Blaine tried to hold a straight face. "How did you bribe them to say that?"

"I didn't do anything." Blaine said truthfully.

Aiden spoke up. "Papa always says how important Katy Perry is to you and him. So that's why you should name her that."

Kurt smiled at the shorter man and thought about what Aiden said. Katy was the reason they met, the song that Blaine sung the first time he saw Kurt, and their wedding song. It will always have a special place in their hearts and he didn't hate the name, either.

"What do you think of it," Kurt asked. "But K-a-t-i-e, not the way that Katy Perry spells it. Katie Julia Hummel-Anderson."

"I like it if you do." Blaine said looking at the small girl he was now holding who was staring at the shorter man.

"Katie it is." Kurt said as both children smiled and so did Rachel in the corner of the room.

While sitting and waiting for the ambulance, Kurt let both kids have a hold of the small girl. Blaine was sitting next to Kurt and both men agreed that that the small girl was the final piece to their family. Even though Katie was a complete surprise, she ended up being a perfect one and both men couldn't imagine their life without the five minute old girl.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. So I went with Katie and I kind of had the name idea, so don't hate me too much for it.**


	22. The wrong name

Kurt and Katie spent one day in hospital after the ambulance picked them up almost half an hour after they were born, which was to check that everything was okay. Kurt had also spoken to a doctor to make sure they wouldn't get any more surprise children. As both men had hectic work schedules, they had decided after Kurt went back to work in the new year, they would hire a nanny, Louise, two days a week to look after Katie during the day and pick up Aiden and Eliza from school and make sure they finished their homework or drop them off at ballet for Eliza or Hockey for now ten year old Aiden. Blaine didn't really want to get a nanny as he was raised by one, but neither man could afford any more time off work and it was only on Monday's and Thursday's they would need her. Blaine had raced off to take Aiden to a football game and Kurt wanted to quickly finish Christmas shopping for groceries and last presents as they were only six days away and both their families were coming for the holiday that week so Kurt wanted to be prepared.

"Katie," Kurt yelled not even thinking. "Put your shoes on."

Kurt was even holding the small girl and didn't realise he had accidentally called the wrong name.

"It's ELIZA daddy!" The girl came down the stairs rolling her eyes at the taller man.

"Sorry sweetie," Kurt said to the almost seven year old. "I promise it won't happen again."

Eliza just slipped her jacket on and walked to the car. This was the sixth time now Kurt had got her name wrong and while she loved her little sister, it was frustrating that he couldn't even get her name right and she didn't like that she wasn't their little girl anymore, especially when they were at the Hudmel's for thanksgiving.

_Rachel was bouncing the three month old on her knee and making her laugh, which made everyone else at the table start laughing. Eliza had been telling her aunt a story about something that had happened at school and Rachel was almost completely distracted with the girl._

"_Hi Katie!" Rachel said as the girl looked at the brunette with her big blue-green eyes like Kurt's. "You have your daddy's eyes don't you?"_

_The small girl who's hair looked like Aiden's did at that age, not much, but you could tell it would curl when it grew out, started laughing at the woman with Blaine's smile. Eliza got off her seat and went to go and play with the other kids, knowing the conversation wouldn't be finished anyway. It was what always happened with Blaine and Kurt as well._

They arrived at the shopping centre and Kurt had loaded the small girl into the pram and they were in the supermarket. Kurt had already started getting frustrated at more people telling him how handsome of a boy Katie was.

"Katie, can you go and get me some milk?" Kurt was looking at the shopping list.

"ELIZA!" The girl said in an angry tone and stormed off to get the milk, not saying anything to Kurt until they got home, where she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"She has really been spending too much time with Rachel." Kurt mumbled to himself, putting Katie in her cot in the home office the boys once had, now turned into Katie's bedroom.

"Eliza," Kurt knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go away," The girl sobbed into her pillow as Kurt just shut the door and sat on her bed. "I said go away daddy."

"You can tell me what's wrong." Kurt rubbed her back softly.

"You don't even know my name anymore," Eliza sobbed. "Cause you love Katie more than me because I'm not the baby anymore."

"That isn't true," Kurt said as the girl just shook her head. "We love you just as much, it's that sometimes we forget names because we have so much to think about but it isn't on purpose, or because we love you less because you're not the baby anymore. You know home many times I have called Katie by your name?"

"No." Eliza sobbed.

"Hundreds," Kurt laughed as the girl did the same laugh as Blaine did when he had been crying. "You are my mini me Eliza, how can Papa and I love you any less?"

"That's true." The girl laughed as she sat next to Kurt who pulled the smaller girl into him and kissed the top of her head.

That night after the kids had all gone to bed, Blaine was putting the presents from Santa away in the closet so neither kid would see them, though Aiden knew it wasn't real and Eliza was starting to catch on as well, but still sort of believed in Santa.

"This one is for Katie." Blaine was about to write the name on the tag on the wrapped up boots and skirt that Eliza had asked for before Kurt stopped him.

"Eliza, Blaine. She went nuts at me today for doing that." Kurt said as Blaine wrote _Eliza _on the gift and paused for a second.

"My parents called me Cooper all the time as well," Blaine laughed. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay now, but it is bad how often we do it." Kurt laughed as Blaine just nodded.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. You guys are beyond amazing and I cannot believe that I am at 92 reviews. I wanted to write this chapter because I understand how annoying it is to constantly be called the wrong name by my parents.**


	23. Always next time

Kurt and Blaine had gone to watch twelve year old Aiden's hockey game with Eliza and eighteen month old Katie who had curls like Blaine's, but big blue green eyes. The girl was sitting on Blaine's lap, as they cheered on the boys' team. Kurt and Aiden were starting to have less and less in common and he knew how important these games were to the twelve year old, so he would never miss one. All of a sudden they saw a boy from the opposing team run straight into the twelve year old and knock him to ground.

"Daddy, Aiden just got knocked down!" Eliza commented.

Both men began panicking and went down to Aiden who was being lifted off the field while his team got a penalty shot because of what just happened.

"I'm f-fine." Aiden said wincing in pain as the nurse tried to move his wrist.

They drove to the emergency room and Kurt filled out all the paperwork and Aiden was still in shock about what happened. Blaine had managed to get the eighteen month old asleep in her stroller after walking her around the emergency ward and by the time he came back, Aiden was being seen by the doctor. The doctor took an x-ray which confirmed the wrist was broken.

"I have finals in three weeks!" Aiden exclaimed. "I can't miss a game, dad."

"Well you can't play one armed." Kurt responded as Aiden just put his hands over his face.

Aiden was still mad when he got home and Blaine tried to calm him down.

"You were tackled to the floor," Blaine said. "Your team won."

"And now I can't even be there!" Aiden responded. "I let them down! Do you know how angry everyone will be?"

"It wasn't your fault!" Both men said in unison.

Aiden stormed off to his bedroom and not long after Katie came in and stood in the door way. She could see him sitting on the edge of his bed and approached it carefully.

"Aiden," The girl said quietly. "Why you sad?"

"If my door is shut you don't come in," Aiden said, not even looking at the girl who climbed onto the bed and sat next to the taller boy. She didn't even have to do anything for him to start speaking. "I am angry that I miss finals, okay."

"Next time?" The girl smiled. "Daddy says next time. Not your fault."

Aiden just laughed and realised that there would be other chances to play a final before he lifted the girl and threw her to the pillows on his bed and she began giggling. Neither of the kids had noticed Kurt and Blaine standing at the doorway. It was funny how Aiden was usually so closed, but around Katie, and only Katie, he would tell her things and play with her. He and Eliza would fight non-stop but there had never been an argument between either Aiden or Eliza and Katie.

"Your coach called," Blaine said as Katie climbed off the bed. "They all want you come to the end of season thing they are having in a couple of weeks."

"Why?" Aiden asked putting his glasses on. Like Blaine he had shocking eye sight and needed wear his glasses full time. "I let them down."

"They're your friends and they want to sign your cast as well," Kurt said as a smile appeared on the boy's face. Had his hockey team really called him their friend? "Can we tell them you'll be there?"

"Yeah." Aiden smiled as they all left his bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. You guys are all awesome!**


	24. Awkward Topics

It was afterschool and Kurt had told five year old Katie and eleven year old Eliza that Rachel would be picking them up from school because neither man could come and get them and he didn't want them coming home by themselves yet. The men had let Louise go now Katie was in school full time. This was until a last minute change and Kurt was able to move his meeting forward in time to pick them up from school. Katie ran into the car and Eliza was still confused.

"Wasn't Aunt Rachel meant to be picking us up?" Eliza asked, getting into the passenger's side of the car.

"I moved my meeting forward," Kurt looked at the girl. "You seem disappointed."

"I'm not," Eliza said quickly. "I might call her when I get home though."

"Why?" Kurt asked, trying to focus on the road.

"I need help with some homework." The girl answered quickly.

"Homework?" Kurt asked. "Papa and I can help you with that."

"I'd rather speak to Aunt Rachel." Eliza said almost coldly.

Kurt felt stung by that comment. This was a girl who would tell Kurt anything, even things Blaine didn't know. He understood this girl, and then a thought went through his mind – what if she is drifting away, or is starting to feel more comfortable with her aunt. They got back to their place, and she called Rachel who agreed to come over the following night and help Eliza. The next night, after Eliza finished this 'homework', Kurt stopped his best friend before leaving.

"Okay Rachel, what is up with my daughter?" He looked at the woman who was trying to divert the topic.

"Um, I think Eliza should tell you, Kurt." Rachel said quickly.

"She won't, hence why I am asking you!" Kurt responded as Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't want to lose my daughter. Aiden hardly says a word to me anymore, now he is in high school. If Eliza is doing the same, just tell me."

"She wanted me to help her with some homework." Rachel said, as Kurt just sighed. That was the exact line his eleven year old used the day before.

"Please Rachel." Kurt almost begged now as the woman breathed in heavily.

"I can guarantee this has nothing to do with you, Kurt." Rachel said as she left the house.

Kurt walked up to the bedroom of the eleven year old and knocked on the door. She immediately looked up and threw an exercise book in her drawer.

"Can you please tell me why you couldn't talk to me, but you could talk to Rachel? You tell me everything Eliza!" Kurt was now tearing up and the girl just sighed.

"I had to interview a woman I know questions about puberty dad," Eliza said, as Kurt sat down on the bed. "I don't have a mum and this isn't exactly a topic that both you and papa would know about. Plus, I feel much more comfortable talking to Aunt Rachel about it because she is a girl."

"Oh," Kurt said after a while. "And you finished the homework?"

"Yes," Eliza answered. "Aunt Rachel answered all the questions for me. She is also taking me shopping next week."

"Shopping?" Kurt asked, welling up again. Shopping was their thing. Of all of three kids, she knew fashion and loved fashion almost as much as he did. "That is our thing. I'll take you shopping."

"Dad, we are bra shopping," Eliza said as Kurt just laughed lightly. "You can come if you want?"

"I think Rachel should be okay," Kurt answered. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Thanks dad," The girl said hugging the taller man. "I promise we'll go shopping soon though."

"Good." Kurt smiled at her, walking out of the bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I do now Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews! I cannot believe there are more than 100 reviews now. You guys are literally insanely amazing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	25. Smitten

Aiden was now sixteen and Kurt, Blaine, Eliza and Katie were watching him play on the school's football team semi-finals. The game had finished and all four Hummel-Anderson's were waiting for Aiden when they found him talking to a girl who looked about his age.

"I'll see you around, Aiden." The girl smiled as the boy just watched her walk off. He had no idea his entire family was watching him.

"Someone is smitten." Kurt came up to the boy who tried to pretend that never happened.

"No dad," Aiden grabbed his bag. "She doesn't even like me."

"We aren't blind." Eliza rolled her eyes at the taller boy.

"Aiden has a girl crush." Seven year old Katie sing-songed causing a smile to crack on the faces of Kurt, Blaine and Eliza.

No one said anything after that, and Kurt never heard the topic until his best friend Matthew was over the next week. Kurt didn't mean to eavesdrop but he could hear the boys, and the bedroom door was opened, so Kurt could see them.

"You know, you can ask her out." Matthew said as the boy just groaned, focussing on the video game.

"No I can't," Aiden answered, looking at the screen. "She is pretty and smart and I am the nerd who is lucky to be on the football team. She would never go out with me."

"You won't know until you try." Matthew commented.

"What if she says no?" Aiden asked. "I couldn't embarrass myself like that. Not in front of Jess."

"She won't say no," Matthew responded. "She likes you."

"How do you know that?" Aiden asked.

"I have my sources." Matthew responded as both boys eyes were glued to the screen.

Kurt paused and walked the other way. His son was scared to ask a girl out because she would say no. This, _this _he could understand. That night, he had to tell Blaine.

"Really? He is scared to ask her out because she'll say no?" Blaine laughed.

"Yes," Kurt responded. "I accidentally overhead him talking to Matthew today."

The next night, Kurt and Blaine caught Aiden coming home from school, surprisingly upbeat.

"Someone is happy." Blaine said as the boy looked towards the shorter man.

"I have a date this weekend." Aiden said, as Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked.

"Jess," Aiden responded. "The girl from the football game."

"Be good to her." Blaine said as the boy nodded.

"I know," Aiden responded. "Don't pressure her into anything either. Got it."

"That's good." Both men in unison.

They watched him walk off into his room so happy. Both Kurt and Blaine, laughed, still remembering that feeling after their first kiss, when Blaine asked the taller man out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. You guys are amazing!**


	26. IV League

If there was one thing Kurt and Blaine had tried to teach their kids, it was that they could do anything. Blaine, in particular, wanted to encourage all three of the children and remind them how proud they were of them every time they achieved something. He had never had this growing up, and he didn't want them to miss out. Every time Eliza performed at a ballet recital or more recently, cheer leading competitions now that she was in high school. The same went with Aiden and his football games. Aiden was now a senior in high school, and both Kurt and Blaine knew that he had finished applications at IV league schools. He had been working toward getting into either Harvard or Yale for almost two years now and the men knew how important this was to him.

"I want to apply to NYU," Aiden said as both men looked up to him. "Jess is staying in New York and if I'm here then it means that we get to be together."

"If you get into Yale or Harvard?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Aiden responded. "I'm not sure I even want to go there anymore."

"Really?" Kurt deadpanned.

"I don't want to lose Jess," Aiden responded. "College is college."

"You have worked so hard for this," Blaine responded. "Don't throw it away because of a girl."

Aiden just nodded and ended up sending in all three applications. He had found out that he wasn't accepted into Yale and two letters had arrived for him that day in the mail. Kurt and Blaine stood around the boy who was shaking when he opened the Harvard letter. He walked away from the men and read the first paragraph.

"I got in." Aiden smiled as Kurt let out a scream.

Kurt couldn't help himself and pulled the boy into a hug, followed by Blaine, Eliza and lastly Katie. Then a thought struck the eighteen year old. He immediately went to his room, and called Jess. Both men and the two girls could hear arguing and Aiden re-entered the room later.

"Well that was the end of that." He said quietly.

"Oh god." Kurt mumbled, tears filling his eyes, hugging the boy who was only slightly shorter than he was.

"She said that if I was going to Harvard and not following her and staying here she didn't want to stay with me." Aiden explained.

"Well then she isn't worth it," Blaine smiled at the taller boy. "You'll find someone else."

That night, Kurt climbed into bed next to Blaine who put down his laptop and turned to Kurt who had finished his night time moisturising routine.

"Our boy is going to college," Blaine said as Kurt just shut his eyes. "It is so scary. In a couple of months, he will be three hours away by train."

"I am freaking out," Kurt confessed. "I still remember when he was born and now he is all grown up. Where did all that time go?"

"I have no idea," Blaine put his head on the shoulder of the taller man. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee at all.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I cannot believe that Aiden is all grown up now. I want to focus on the girls in the next few chapters. I have a few ideas for them, but Aiden will be back, I promise! **


	27. Another Christmas

Kurt and Blaine were once again hosting Christmas and Kurt was on the phone to Aiden who had asked if he could someone along to the holiday.

"What's her name?" Kurt asked on loud speaker. "And why isn't she going home from Christmas?"

"_His _name is Taylor, Dad," Aiden laughed. "And his parents aren't very accepting of him and his sexuality. His sister lives in New York so he'll be staying with her, but she is going somewhere on Christmas and he can't be alone."

"He?" Blaine asked.

"Well yeah," Aiden responded. "We met a few months ago. He is a law student and I really like him. I know this is a strange way to come out to my dad's-"

"Yeah strange is the word for it," Kurt laughed. "You know that we don't care who it is as long as you're happy."

"That's what I thought," Aiden responded. "So, can he come?"

"Absolutely." Both men said in unison.

Aiden and the men finished their conversation and didn't realise that both girls had heard the entire conversation, and their brother coming out from the corner of the room.

"I knew it was a matter of time." Eliza smiled as nine year old Katie nodded.

"I am going to be singing lead in the Christmas Concert." Katie practically beamed as both men looked at her.

"What? Really?" Kurt asked.

"They asked me first because I know how to play _jingle bells_ on the piano and then they said I could sing if I wanted to." Katie was basically bouncing off the walls.

In the last year, their youngest had started piano lessons with Blaine, who realised she was actually really good, so he got her some lessons which she really enjoyed. It was funny because Aiden was the child for Blaine, and Eliza was for Kurt, but Katie was the one that both men could understand.

"When is it?" Kurt asked as the girl with the long, dark brown curls found the invitation. "The same day Aiden comes home. He might come too."

"Awesome." The girl was smiling.

The night of the Christmas Concert soon came, and all five Hummel-Andersons got into the same car for the first time in a while. Taylor was going to meet them at the school, and when they got there, Katie ran off to get ready. In the distance, the men saw a boy who was a tiny bit shorter than Aiden, who had now reached Kurt's height, and neither man didn't miss the smile on Aiden's face when he saw the boy.

"This is Taylor," Aiden said as Kurt, Blaine and Eliza all smiled at him. "Taylor this is my dad Kurt, my dad Blaine and the oldest of my younger sisters Eliza."

"Hi." All three of them said as the boy shook their hands.

"Thank you for inviting me to Christmas." The boy said as Kurt looked at Blaine.

"It is our pleasure." Blaine responded.

They all went inside and took their seats for the show. Neither Kurt nor Blaine knew what to expect, but when Katie's class came out, and the girl started singing, nothing could have wiped the smile off their faces. For a nine year old, she was good – no she was really good. When the concert ended, the girl raced up to them, and asked Blaine first what he thought.

"We have a mini Katy Perry here I think." Blaine laughed.

"Really papa?" Katie asked. "I was good."

"You were great." Kurt said, hugging the small girl.

"You were really good, Katie." Both her older brother and sister in unison.

"I want to start singing lessons," The girl looked at her fathers. "It was really fun singing for school and maybe you can start me off, like we did with piano."

"Maybe in the New Year Dad and I can start you up and we'll see where we go."

"Thank you." The girl said hugging both men as they told everyone they were going for Pizza and hot chocolate to celebrate.

They were sitting at the restaurant and everyone was eating and laughing, but Eliza who was sitting there awkwardly, just drinking her water after saying she wasn't hungry. Blaine had counted now, and this was the fifth time that she said wasn't hungry and he knew that something else was up. They got back to the house and he caught her looking at her completely flat stomach in the mirror.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I know." Blaine came into the bedroom as the sixteen year old rolled her eyes in a Kurt like fashion.

"You have to say that, you're my dad." She sat down on the bed.

"Why would you let someone make you think that you aren't beautiful?" The asked the girl just sighed.

Both men knew it was the quarterback that she had started dating a few months back. They knew he was the kind of guy that would pressure her into things, but they also knew that she was sixteen which meant that even if they told her not to date him, she probably would. So they just hoped that she wouldn't be pressured and would make good decisions.

"You know," Blaine looked at her. "Have I ever told you about the girl I went to school with, Marley?"

"No." Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"She was a good singer," Blaine responded. "She was also told by other people that she wasn't skinny enough. There was actually another girl in Glee who took in her costume to make her look like she was gaining weight."

"That's just mean." Eliza's mouth hung open.

"I know it is," Blaine responded. "Marley started throwing up everything. We had a sectionals competition and she fainted after the first song and we got disqualified from the competition."

"Oh wow." Eliza said quietly.

"It took three months of therapy and an entire glee club telling her that she wasn't fat every single day for her to start feeling okay again," Blaine responded. "She was in a bad way, Eliza and I don't want that happening to you."

"I-I promise that will never happen, Papa." Eliza said nervously.

"So, are we going to have something for dinner?" Blaine asked her.

"Okay," Eliza smiled, hugging the man. "What is there?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. You guys are just the best. I have had this chapter idea in my mind for a while and it took me a while to come down from the 'Burt has cancer, Merry Christmas' episode to be able to write this.**


	28. With two gone

Kurt came into the kitchen holding his phone. He had fashion week coming up and one of his seamstress had called in sick and he needed the extra person for the week to help with final fittings for the outfits. It was the ending of summer holidays and just eleven year old Katie was staying at her friends place. Kurt put his head up against the wall outside the home study they got back after Aiden moved to college and Blaine came up behind him.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Louise has come down with some viral something," Kurt grumbled. "Even with me, we need one extra person to help with the alterations."

"Someone who can sew?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why?"

It was that moment that Blaine pointed out the seventeen year old in her bedroom who was quietly putting up a skirt she had got the day before. The bad thing about being so short, and Eliza could only blame Blaine for that. She was sitting with the sewing machine Kurt and Blaine had got her a couple of years ago.

"Eliza," Kurt knocked on the door. "What are you doing this week?"

"Not much," The girl said. "Why?"

"I will give you money for the movies this weekend if you come into work with me and help with fittings for the week." Kurt said quickly as the girl put down her skirt.

"You actually want me to help you?" The girl asked.

"You can sew and I need an extra person this week," Kurt said. "You will really be helping me out."

"I'll do it." She answered as Kurt could do nothing else but hug her.

As it turned out, she was a lot of help to Kurt and the girls around the office and the models liked having her around. Kurt had put her on alterations and it was closing on Friday night when the girl handed Kurt the last dress that was hemmed up.

"You were so much help this week," Kurt said as the girl grabbed her things. "Thank you so much."

"I really liked it," Eliza said grabbing her bag. "I always liked fashion but I never really thought about this side of it."

"Well if we ever need help again, you are welcome to come back." Kurt smiled as the girl nodded.

"Maybe I should consider doing a fashion course after senior year," Eliza looked at Kurt. "What do you think dad?"

"I think it is up to you," Kurt responded. "If this is something that you want to do then Papa and I will always support you."

"Well I do like fashion and I can see myself in the industry, so maybe I can apply for Parsons and FIT?"

Eliza had thought about college for the next few months and decided to apply for both fashion schools. Kurt helped her with the folios and in the New Year she would be finding out if she was going to get an interview.

"Eliza," Blaine came in with mail. "I have letters for you."

The girl raced down the stairs and nervously opened the Parsons letter first and read that she didn't get to the interview stage.

"Its' okay." Kurt said quickly as she opened the next one and a smile erupted.

"I got one for FIT." She smiled.

Eliza prepared for next couple of months and on the day she was finding out if she got accepted or not, her heart was racing. This was all that she wanted to do, if she didn't get it, she would have no college at all.

"I can't do it," She said nervously. "I think I am going to be sick."

"I have it," Kurt said opening it and trying to hold a straight face. "Well-"

"Well what?" Eliza's eyes widened.

"Well someone else is going to college in this house." Kurt laughed.

"You serious?" Eliza asked.

"Dead serious." Kurt said as he gave the girl the letter and she had to sit down.

"Well done sweetie." Blaine hugged her first.

"Well done." Kurt said next.

That night Blaine realised that come August, they would only have one child left at home. That was it. Now two would be attempting to start their lives and that scared the middle aged man, just a little bit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews you guys. The next few chapters will focus more on Katie, with a bit of the other two kids as well.**


	29. It's your turn

Kurt was in the study looking for something he needed for work and couldn't find it. He was looking on Blaine's desk and some papers fell to the floor.

"This is why I tell people to clean." Kurt mumbled frustrated, picking it up and realising it was a contract.

He started reading and his mouth dropped at the salary and the job description. Blaine had been out of work for a little while now and Kurt knew he was having trouble finding some work. This job was to help manage a record label in LA, and Blaine would be helping to assess the talent. That night, the middle age man was reading the latest _Vogue _in bed and when the shorter man climbed in on the other side, he handed him the contract.

"How-where?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I was finding something and I saw it," Kurt asked. "This job is amazing."

"It is in LA," Blaine looked at him. "I can't commute and leave you to raise a 14 year old alone most of the week."

"You don't have to commute," Kurt said. "We will move to LA."

"What?" Blaine asked. "You – you would do that?"

"Do you remember thirty years ago," Kurt smiled. "You were offered a great job based in LA and you said no because I had a great job here. And I promised that next time would be your turn – it's your turn."

"Kurt, no," Blaine stopped. "Our entire life is here. We will be literally on the other side of the country to two of our kids, and Rachel and Finn."

"We have the internet," Kurt looked at him. "Rachel and Finn have each other. We will contact Aiden and Eliza all time. You are taking that job, Blaine."

"Now you're forcing me." Blaine laughed.

"If it means you take it, then yes," Kurt smiled, leaning in and kissing the shorter man. "Will you take it?"

"I'll call tomorrow." Blaine laughed, sinking into the kiss.

The next morning, the men were having breakfast when fourteen year old Katie came down to the kitchen. The men had decided that she would get a chance to know what was going on, before any decisions were made. As much as they were moving, so was she.

"LA," The girl put down her toast. "Like, six hours away, California?"

"California." The men said in unison.

"But you can say you don't want to go." Blaine said quickly.

"I know how hard finding work has been. My Glee Club might be disappointed though." Katie said quietly.

"There will always be other clubs," Kurt said quickly. "You'll find other friends."

"I'll go," She nodded. "LA will be fun."

Turned out for Kurt, breaking the news to Katie was much easier than Rachel.

"You won't be my New York buddy?" Rachel asked. "You are moving to Mercedes?"

"It's a four year contract," Kurt said quickly. "We will be back for visits to see the other two kids."

"And your job?" Rachel asked.

"I am finding something," Kurt answered. "This is my turn to follow Blaine."

"I am going to murder Anderson the next time I see him!" Rachel breathed in heavily.

"Okay Rachel, calm down," Kurt laughed awkwardly. "We will make it through."

Rachel just sighed and they continued with their lunch. Blaine was told he was starting in the New Year and before the men knew it, it was moving day and their entire New York place was boxed in for storage because their place would be rented out to a family. Katie was enrolled in school in LA, the one that Mercedes had sent her daughter to, and her son Cameron was now a freshman at – so Katie would at least know one familiar face on her first day. Rachel and Finn had loaded their suitcases in the car and the small diva lasted until the domestic part of the airport before she burst into tears.

"Rachel." Kurt put his bag down.

"I am going to miss you so much," She sobbed. "All of my kids are out of home and now you guys are gone, all I have is Finn."

"It will be okay," Kurt hushed the woman. "I promise. Besties for life. We will be back before you know it."

"Besties for life." Rachel laughed.

"Bye Aunt Rachel," The fourteen year old who was just shorter than her hugged the woman. "I'll miss our singing lessons."

When Rachel heard that she wanted to start singing, she offered to help them after telling Blaine and it had been two years now and the girl enjoyed the time she spent with Rachel practicing hitting her high notes.

"One more warm up?" Rachel said as the girl followed her lead and Rachel hugged the teenager. "Don't get too good on me."

"I'll try not to." The girl laughed.

They got in the plane, and as it slowly flew away from New York, Kurt looked out the window and remembered the last thirty five years of his life. But this was what they needed to do, and knew they would be back soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee at all, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I had them trying LA in my mind for a while, but they will be back and we will get a couple of Mercedes and Sam included chapters.**


	30. The first day

Katie had to admit she was excited about LA. Even arriving at the airport she got a buzz. Her dream was to one day write and perform music. The only thing that was a bit nerve wracking for her was the first day at school. She didn't know anyone besides Cameron, a boy she met three times in the last five years.

"It will be okay." Kurt said as the girl fixed her hair three separate times.

"Is that the time?" Her eyes widened as she ran out and attempted to make her way to the bus stop, but getting completely lost and missing it before calling Kurt because she didn't know where the school was. By the time she got there, found where she was supposed to get her timetable, she was late to homeroom.

"I see we have a late comer." The older woman looked at the fourteen year old.

"Sorry," Katie said quietly. "It's my first day."

"Katie Hummel-Anderson," The woman said as the girl nodded. "And what state are we from?"

"New York." Katie responded, sitting down.

The rest of homeroom people started calling her _New York_, and she just wanted it to be over. She was one of the last out of the room after getting a lecture about turning up on time and a boy that she recognised, came up to her.

"Katie," He smiled. "You look way better without the barbie."

"And you look better not carrying around the buzz light year toy." Katie responded, smiling for the first time all day.

"Ignore Mrs Flint," The tall darker boy said while they walked. "She is a real cow."

"Thanks Cameron," The girl responded. "What class do you have?"

"English," The boy responded. "How about you?"

"Same." She sighed, knowing there would be at least one friendly face as he looked at her timetable.

"Do you sing?" The boy asked.

"Um, yeah," Katie smiled. "I also play piano. Why?"

"We have a glee club and we need an extra person for regionals," He said as the girl was basically jumping up and down inside. "I can get you a try out."

"That would be amazing!" She said as they walked into the classroom.

The Glee Club had agreed to let her try out after school and Kurt would pick her up afterwards. She had been plotting song ideas all day and finally decided to go for _Teenage Dream_, a classic that she knew she could do – but never as good as her dad. That was his song. She finished the song and the Glee Club coach came up to her.

"This is our schedule." He said as she almost screamed.

Katie went out to the parking lot with Cameron who smiled at Kurt before walking off and Katie got into the car.

"Is that Cameron?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Katie nodded.

"He looks so much like Sam." Kurt muttered to himself.

"He is in my homeroom." Katie said looking at the boy.

"How was your first day?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Good," Katie responded looking at Cameron walking away. "Well crappy at first. My homeroom teacher lectured me, but then Cameron got me a Glee audition for today because they have regionals in a few weeks and I got in."

"Do you like Cameron?" Kurt asked as the girl almost dropped her phone.

"No," She said quickly. "Why would you think that dad?"

"Just a suspicion I have." Kurt responded.

"I mean he is nice and he has a smile, but crush, no way." Katie said quickly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Yes, I wanted to write a chapter in Katie's point of view and I hope you all like it.**


	31. Growing Up

When they went back to New York for Christmas that year, Kurt realised how much he missed it. Kurt, Blaine, Aiden, Eliza, and Katie were at dinner on Christmas Eve. The men wanted a dinner with just the five of them and would see everyone else the next day anyway. This would be the first one with just Carole, who was at the Hudson's, and no other grandparents.

"I kind of have some news." Aiden said quickly.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine asked in perfect unison. "What did your man do?"

"Taylor proposed." Aiden said quickly as Kurt let out a gasp and Blaine was dumbfounded for words.

"Oh wow," Eliza's eyes drew to the ring on his finger. "Nice one."

Kurt had immediately begged to wedding plan and for the next few months was hard at work, trying to organise a New York wedding from LA. The day came and they had travelled from LA, on the same flight at Cooper and his wife as well as Mercedes and Sam, who were Aiden's godparents and of course invited to this event, as well as Cameron. Blaine was sitting in their bedroom, putting on his suit jacket and Kurt knew something was.

"Which bow tie?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," Kurt turned to him. "We have been dating for way too long for me to fall for that. What is up?"

"Our child is getting married, Kurt," Blaine said shakily. "I remember when we moved into this place and he could hardly climb the stairs up here."

"So do I," Kurt smiled. "But Aiden has grown up. My dad always used to remind me that one day he wouldn't be annoying us anymore and it scares me how fast that day has come, right? He has a job, a house, he doesn't need us anymore."

"And that doesn't scare you?" Blaine asked.

"It is the scariest day of my life," Kurt wrapped the shorter man in his embrace. "We'll get through this together."

Blaine nodded and they headed to the church with Katie who almost immediately went to find Eliza and the other people. Kurt and Blaine walked the taller boy down the aisle and got to their seats as the ceremony began. Blaine was shaking and Kurt quickly grabbed his hand, which cause Blaine to turn his head, and Kurt to whisper _together. _

The wedding was beautiful and during the reception, Finn had gone out to get some fresh air and find where Natalie had disappeared with her screaming one year old. He did not mean to find Katie and Cameron.

"Is it scary knowing your brother is married?" Cameron asked.

"Not really," Katie responded. "I mean, he is ten years older than me. And Taylor is a really nice guy."

"I don't think I could imagine Whitney getting married soon," Cameron laughed. "Do you think about the future, like marriage and stuff?"

"I guess one day," Katie responded. "But way in the future after I become successful."

"Well when you do, I hope this guy is your biggest fan," Cameron laughed. "Like I am."

What Finn saw next, he would have liked to erase. His sixteen year old niece was making out with Mercedes and Sam's sixteen year old. He walked back and Rachel told that she found Natalie. He didn't say anything until the breakfast with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam the next day.

"Finn!" Rachel whispered. "You have to tell them!"

"This isn't any of our business." Finn responded.

"My butt," Rachel groaned, looking at the four adults. "If this was Natalie or the boys I would want to know."

"Want to know what?" Mercedes and Sam looked at the diva.

"Finn saw Cameron and Katie making out." Rachel said as Finn just groaned.

"He what?" Mercedes said. "I am going to kill him. Not Katie."

"Katie what?" Blaine said, almost at Mercedes level of anger.

When they got back to the house, the men immediately spoke to her.

"You and Cameron?" Blaine asked.

"How-what?" Katie was now speechless.

"Finn saw you." Kurt responded.

"This is too much for one weekend," Blaine said angrily. "Aiden, Katie. No. No dating."

"Dad I am sixteen!" The girl argued. "Both Aiden and Eliza were dating at 16! I like Cameron! He is kind and sweet and I thought maybe you would understand that."

"My word is final." Blaine said as they heard a knock on the door, with Mercedes and sixteen year old Cameron.

"Explain yourself." The diva said forcefully, with Sam standing behind her.

"I'm sorry Uncle B-", Cameron paused, and realising maybe it wasn't the appropriate time for that. "Mr Hummel-Anderson. I care about Katie. She is amazing."

Blaine just looked at Kurt.

"Her – her voice, everything, is just amazing," Cameron said nervously. "It was her voice that made me realise how special she really is."

Kurt sighed, understanding the sixteen year old completely. He looked at Blaine who still seemed really intense and he caught Sam with the same expression as him – sure there weren't a lot of things similar between Sam and Kurt, but one thing was they knew what hearing a voice, and falling in love with the way someone sings was. Even all these years later, Blaine's voice puts a smile on Kurt's face.

After the initial shock and a plane ride back to LA, the two families started to warm to the idea, and thought it took Blaine a bit longer to realise his baby was getting older, he started to warm as well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. You guys are just amazing.**


	32. Our nest is empty

Blaine and Kurt were headed back to New York and Katie only had six months left of senior year, so it was more than pointless for her to go back, and they had a choice of leaving her at Mercedes and Sam's, which meant she would be literally a bedroom away from her boyfriend, or at Cooper's place. After much deliberation, she would be staying at the Anderson house, and Cooper promised he would take good care of her. It was Katie's final night with the men, and she was sitting in front of the piano. Katie had always preferred pop music singing to Broadway, though she was hoping to maybe do writing and recording as well as some musicals.

"Where is Papa?" Katie asked quietly.

"Talking to Cooper," Kurt responded. "Making sure everything is okay."

"Dad," Katie said looking at the man. "I know this is kind of silly, but I want to do a duet with you before you go back to New York."

"That's not silly," Kurt half smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Katie started playing the opening to _For Good _looking at Kurt who started singing, and came up, sitting next to her on the piano stool.

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit __as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good__  
_  
She looked at the man in amazement, and almost forgot she was playing the piano.

_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part, so much of me is made from what I learned from you_

When she said that line, Kurt had put his arm around her.

_You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend...Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better? __  
_  
Kurt came up and sat next to her, as they sung the rest of the song together. They hadn't noticed Blaine was standing in the corner of the room, and watching the rest of the performance. He and Katie had Blaine sung together before, but Kurt really hadn't had a chance yet and watching them sing so well together, put a smile on taller man's face. When they finished, they heard clapping in the corner of the room.

"You two sound amazing together." Blaine smiled as the two at the piano

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Glinda, Kurt?" Blaine laughed. "Really?"

"She is still my favourite, Blaine," Kurt responded. "I think it's the extremely high notes."

Blaine and Katie had a turn on the piano next and though it was a quiet night, it was a really good last night together for the three of them, just singing and playing along with the piano. It hadn't really hit anyone until the next morning at Cooper's place.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kurt asked, as he placed her suitcase in the room that used to belong to Cooper's oldest son.

"I will be fine," The girl said for the seventh time that day. "Uncle Cooper will take care of me."

"She will be fine, won't you Eliza." Cooper came into the room.

"Katie!" Both men said at the same time.

"I know that," Cooper laughed lightly. "Just kidding, okay."

"You are going to miss your flight." Katie said as Blaine checked the time.

"Please be good," Kurt pulled her into a tight hug. "If you need anything, Dad and I are a call away. We will get on the next flight back here, okay. I'll miss you Katie."

"I'll miss you too, dad." Katie said, starting to tear up.

"See you." Katie hugged Blaine next who pushed her hair out of her face.

"Bye sweetie," Blaine said quietly. "And make sure Cooper is on his best behaviour."

"After the bottle of whatever we have after you two leave," Cooper joked, which caused Kurt to snap his head to the taller man. "Maybe today isn't the day for jokes."

The men left the house and Katie sat in her room quietly. This was going to the first time she had spent more than a long weekend away from the men and in a way it was scary. Kurt and Blaine were completely quiet until they got back to the house.

"That's it," Blaine said quietly. "Three kids, all gone."

"That's it," Kurt's eyes were drawn to pictures of them on the wall, so many years ago now. "Our nest in empty."

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder, and the men quietly spent their first night in their completely empty house together.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews, guys. Sadly for me, there is only one more chapter to finish this story that I will more than likely punish tomorrow as on Saturday I am watching an advanced screening of Les Miserables, which I am so excited about.**


	33. Epilogue

Kurt looked down at his wedding band and smiled. When the kids were growing up, for their twentieth anniversary, they got their names inscribed into the rings. He looked at the perfectly inscribed, _Aiden, Eliza & Katie _written and then turned his head to Katie's second Christmas and Kurt and Blaine had taken them to get a photo with Santa.

"_I am not getting a photo with Santa!" Eleven year old Aiden pushed his glasses to his face. "I am eleven years old."_

"_Please Aiden," Kurt asked nicely. "Put on your shoes."_

"_No," Aiden rebutted. "I don't want a photo with stinking Santa. Why can't the girls get the photo?"_

"_This is our last chance to get one, Aiden," Kurt reasoned. "Please."_

"_An extra hour with my PlayStation tonight?" The boy looked at the taller man._

"_Half an hour." Kurt responded._

"_45 minutes or no Santa." Aiden sat down on the couch._

"_Deal," Kurt groaned. "Shoes on and not one word from you."_

"_Fine." Aiden said in the way a pre-teen boy would._

"Hey honey," Blaine put his arms around the distracted man. "Eliza will be here soon to pick us up."

"Okay," Kurt said. "I just have to put my shoes on."

"I remember this," Blaine looked at the picture of Eliza on her wedding day. "She still looks so much like you, Kurt."

_Blaine ran to the doorbell and let in Eliza, who was meant to be going over wedding details with Kurt._

"_We changed our minds," Eliza said quickly. "Were going to wait a bit before we get married, dad."_

"_Why?" Kurt asked. Not that it mattered._

"_Just – we are." The twenty five year old answered, before tearing up._

"_Eliza," Blaine said as the girl started sobbing in his shoulder. "What happened?"_

"_We broke up." Eliza said next._

"_What did that asshole do?" Kurt sighed. _

"_He ran when he heard I was pregnant." The girl said as Blaine turned to Kurt._

"_Pregnant?" Kurt asked. "How far along?"_

"_Thirteen weeks now," Eliza responded. "I don't want to be a single mum. I can't do this alone."_

"_You won't be alone," Blaine responded. "You'll have me and dad."_

_After their first grandson Alex, was born, Eliza and Paul got back together and it was about a year after that they decided to get married._

"Dad! Papa!" Eliza called from downstairs. "We have to go."

The men came down the stairs and saw their now forty year old daughter, who had two sons, waiting downstairs for them. They followed her into the car, and stopped outside a restaurant that the men were familiar with. When they got there, 34 year old, and twenty three week pregnant, Katie was waiting for them.

"I thought you were in LA!" Kurt got out of the car and hugged the shorter woman. "How is Cameron and Lila and the album stuff."

"Were all good." Katie said as she helped the taller man into the restaurant with Blaine.

_Kurt and Blaine were in LA and had just got the call that Katie had gone into labour. They were at the Evans house, and Kurt got off his phone._

"_Cedes, Sam, Blaine," He looked at the three of them. "Katie is in labour."_

"_KurtCedes baby is on it's way." Mercedes laughed._

"_You can't just call it KurtCedes baby," Blaine interjected. "What about the Blam part."_

"_Blam?" Mercedes looked at the shorter man, who then looked at the blonde man._

"_Its our name," Sam explained. "Like Kurtcedes. We made it up in superhero club in high school."_

"_Superhero club," Kurt laughed. "You just reminded me that I married the biggest dork ever."_

"_But you love me." Blaine said flirtatiously._

"_In all honesty though," Mercedes sat down. "This baby is going to be fierce. Half me and Kurt, that is bound to be diva genetics. It will kind of be like-"_

"_Unique." They both said in unison, remembering the now international star that they met in high school who was literally, what Kurt and Mercedes love child would be like._

"_The Evans and Anderson half will calm down the fierceness, hopefully." Sam looked at his wife._

_It was just over twelve hours later they got the call saying they had a grand-daughter named Lila._

Kurt and Blaine were led to the table where they saw their entire family. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes who had Lila on her knee, Sam, Cameron, Eliza's husband Paul, Jacob and their youngest Ben and last but not least, Aiden, his husband Taylor and their ten year old daughter they adopted, Grace.

"I can't believe everyone is here." Blaine said sitting down.

"Well you two have been married for fifty years now," Rachel smiled. "That is a pretty huge milestone."

"Speak for yourself." Kurt laughed at the woman, who had now been married for almost as long as that.

"I have a toast," Blaine said when their drinks came, and everyone raised their glasses. "Fifty years ago, when I married Kurt, I would have not imagined my life to be like this. We were only twenty one at the time. Then forty four years ago, we found out that we were having a baby, and it felt like a miracle, and that something like that would happen only once in a miracle to us. But through some luck, we got two beautiful girls as well, and though I still don't know how, we got the perfect family. Everyone in this room is the best family that I could ever ask for, and I still, every day feel grateful for all of you. Kurt, you are the best husband that a man could ask for, and I cannot thank you enough for giving me the perfect family that would have never been possible without you, the love of my life. So, I guess I will raise this to the next fifty."

"To the next fifty." Everyone said together as Kurt just beamed at the shorter man.

Katie saw Blaine eye the piano in the corner of the room, and he looked at her, and whispered _Teenage Dream honey. _No one had noticed anything until Katie started playing and looked to Blaine, who started singing. Kurt turned his head to the girl on the piano and then to the man, who still owned this song as much as he did, all those years ago. Kurt couldn't have imagined his life in any other way, and he only had Blaine Anderson, _his _Teenage Dream, and his three beautiful children and now grandchildren to thank for that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else including Katy Perry's songs. Just in case you were wondering. **

**A/N: My children, this is the last chapter and I feel so sad finishing this up. I wanted to kind of wrap everything up nicely, and I think I have and I hope that every single one of you truly amazing people who have reviewed this story, and kept to it the entire way through, have loved the story as much as I have. You guys are the best and I promise after the holidays I will write something else. **


End file.
